The Other One
by Sliver Teardrop
Summary: Ever wonder were Sevarius got the DNA for the animals that used on the Mutates?A veterinarian has the DNA,but when she refuses to give them to him he has her thrown in with the rest of the others She vows revenge on him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok here is another one. I hope this will appeal to you all better. Basically, I added another **__**mutate. Also I'm giving the other mutates names. I hope that you will like and enjoy. Also I want to thank kittylov who is beta for this story.**_

_**I do not own Gargoyles or make any money off of my stories. If I did, then I wouldn't have to work. **_

_**Warning: There is some graphic scenes. Mostly some gore and blood. **_

_XXX __**The Other One: The Beginning **__XXX _

A figure dressed in white was bent over a table. The lights were off and the only light came from a high voltage blue light. A rap on the door caused the figure to jump then curse. "What?" the figure snapped.

"Uh, Dr. Vinson? The man that wanted to talk to you is here." came the voice from outside.

"Ah shit. Alright, give me a minute." She capped the blood sample that she was working on. Placing it in a cooler, she turned the light off and flicked the regular switch on, blinking at the bright light, then she walked to the door and opened it.

Standing in the darker hallway, was a medium sized man, with reddish brown hair and a sly look. "Hello, Dr. Vinson. May I come in?" he had a cocky British accent.

"Be my guest. This is actually a bad time doctor…" she trailed off. The visitor had never given his name, only saying that he was a geneticist.

"Anton Sevarius. And I do apologize for the timing but I am actually looking for blood samples of some animals…"

"And you are hoping to get them off of me. Sorry but no. I didn't recognize the face but I do know the name. I know of your tampering. I'm a veterinarian, not a supplier of animal blood for your twisted into your little experiments. So Dr…" she opened the door, "I'd like if you'd leave."

The man glared hatefully at her then a mask slipped into place. "As you wish…" he slipped out the door without another word.

Jacqueline sighed and pulled her thick glasses off. She didn't turn as she heard the door open back up. "Hello Mike."

"How do you know it's me?" a boyish voice asked.

"One, you are my assistant, and two, you are such a brown noser and nosey that I knew that you wouldn't be far. So," she turned around pushing the glasses back on her nose, "did it come in?"

"Yes." the short chubby boy held up a small cooler. He went to hand it to her but it slipped out of his hands.

"Watch it!" Jacqueline shrieked as she dived for it. She landed hard on her knees, letting out a grunt as she caught it. She held the red and blue cooler close.

"What is it?" Mike asked as she set it on the table. Jacqueline opened the cooler and took out a tube of red blood.

"It is from Sabu." she put it back and pulled out some forms and papers. "Sabu is a large _Uncia uncia_."

"What?" Jacqueline normally would've sighed but she went on, "A Himalayan Snow Leopard. This is the blood sample from a 90 pound female. The largest ever in captivity or the wild. This sample came from Lansing's Potter Park Zoo in Michigan. They have been trying to find out why she keeps miscarrying. I asked for a blood sample to see if it is in her blood." she finished the papers and sat down at her desk. "Also the Snow Leopard is my favorite. Now, it is getting rather late. I don't need any more help here tonight." she turned to her computer.

Mike sighed. He knew there was no use arguing. So placing the blood in the fridge, he bid good night and left.

XXXX

Jacqueline turned away from the files on her computer. She pushed her short black hair out of her pale blue eyes and pulled out the blood sample. Just then the door burst open. She had no time to cry out or scream. Huge men stormed in. She stood and backed to the corner. She picked up a thick glass bottle and held it on hand like a bat. If any of them said anything she didn't hear it. When they came at her she clunked two with the bottle before she was hit with a dart. Her eyes began to blur over as she sunk to her knees still clutching the blood sample. Laying on the floor, she couldn't see, but still could hear.

"So, what is it that he wants?" one voice said.

"I can't remember all the names, so…just take everything." another said. "What about her?"

"Take her, the doc wants her as well…."

After that she faded out.

XXXX

Jacqueline let out a moan and sat up. Everything was still blurry. Her hands flew to her face. Her glasses was gone. Patting around in her pockets she found them. Placing them on her face everything became clear. Her jaw dropped as she took in her surroundings. She was in a glass tank that had a pane of glass in the front and a white wall behind her. She stood up and looked out at the sheen behind the glass. All she could make of it was that it was some lab.

A whimper behind her caused her to spin. In a corner between a thin narrow bed and the wall was a small shape. Jacqueline walked over and saw that it was a young girl. Her long wavy blond hair was tangled and hung over her face. Jacqueline kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be alright."

The girl looked up, big blue eyes stared at her. "No, it's not. I've been here for two days. He's not going to let us go." she whispered.

"Who?"

"I don't know his name…."

"What's yours?" Jacqueline asked.

"Maggie. Maggie Reed, I'm from Ohio." She let out a shuttering breath.

"Well Maggie, my name is Dr. Jacqueline Vinson. I'm a veterinarian at the New York City Zoo." she held out her hand, "Come, let's get you up off this cold floor."

Maggie took her hand and she stood up but let out a gasp as the lights brightened. Jacqueline turned around and let out a curse. "You!"

Sevarius was standing at the window. He let out a small laugh. "Of course. You should know that I always get my way. But now Dr, your knowledge of animals can make my work so much easier."

"And just what are you planning to do? Change us into animals?"Jacqueline said sarcastically.

Sevarius just smiled and nodded, "In a way."

XXXX

They had been the glass room for a week. All the girl did was sleep or cry. At the most Jacqueline had guessed about her was that she was still a child, probably no older then sixteen or seventeen and had run away looking for fame and was kidnapped or lured.

Jacqueline spent most of her time studying the files from behind the glass. Sevarius had turned the computer toward her so that she could see the files. It was at the end of the first week that she saw what he had done and was planning to use on them.

**Derek Maza**

_Pteropus vampyrus Electrophorus electricus Panthera pardus_

She read on the files saying the dosage that had been used in combining the DNA of the animal strains. She read on finding out that there was others besides she and Maggie.

**John Vicar**

_Pteropus vampyrus Electrophorus electricus Puma concolor _

**Arthur Fredrick**

_Pteropus vampyrus Electrophorus electricus Panthera tigris _

**Maggie Reed**

_Pteropus vampyrus Electrophorus electricus Panthera leo_

There was another file but it was hidden and she knew that it was hers. Her eyes narrowed when she thought on it. He had stolen the blood samples and had her kidnapped all because she wouldn't give him the samples. Her blue eyes went back to the monitor. So somehow he has combined a fish a bat and big cat DNA strands into one mutate strand.

She read the names. Large Flying Fox, an electric eel and big cats, a lion, tiger, leopard, and a cougar.

She sighed and sat down on the floor. She glared at the people that began to file into the room. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew that today was the day.

Sevarius saw that she was watching them and went over to the glass panel and pressed the intercom button. "So, my dear Doctor, you know about the files and of what we are going to do. From one doctor to the other, I wanted you to know. You are a genius in the animal kingdom and I would have rather you had joined me on this, but such is the world. In a way after this and IF it works, you'll have no choice but to work with me on creating others maybe even better." He turned to the other people in the room. "You four, inject the two male subjects and for God sake give the injections to the right person."

Jacqueline turned to Maggie. She had stood up and was backed in the corner. Jacqueline walked over to her and whispered to her. "Now's our chance. Fight. Don't make it easy." They turned to the door that open. Four burly men walked in. Two had large syringes that were filled with a black liquid. They advanced. Both Maggie and Jacqueline rushed at them surprising the four men. Jacqueline hit one with her shoulder and Maggie scratched and clawed her way to the door. She was almost out when an arm back handed her and she fell and went sliding over the floor. One of the men grabbed her and held her biting, screaming and sobbing form in a giant bear hug.

Sevarius walked in. "Tisk tisk," he said as he shook his head, "I can't have you running away after all my hard work."

Jacqueline broke away and grabbed one of the syringes and ran at him intent on stabbing him in the heart with it. She was upon him when he reached out himself and grabbed her wrist and pried the glass syringe out of her hand. Jacqueline snarled and slapped him in the face.

Everyone froze.

He stood there stunned but then a crazy sinister smile crossed his face. He shoved her back and one of the men and she was wrapped in a bear hug like Maggie. Her arms were pinned to her sides. She heard Maggie shriek in pain. She turned her head and saw that one of the men hand injected the black liquid into Maggie's neck.Jacqueline turned her head back to Sevarius. He held the syringe that he had wrenched out of her hand.

"Now, now, Dr. Vinson, I'm hurt. I worked real hard on yours. In fact, I used the sample that even unconscious you wouldn't let go of."

She spat in his face. "I swear, I will find a way to get you. You will pay."

He wiped the slime off and shook his head. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'll keep this one…" She let out a gasp of pain as he slid the large needle into her neck. She then knew why Maggie had screamed and was still screaming. The black liquid was like fire in her veins.

He pulled the needle out. "Let her go. This may be nasty and we better move out of the way." The man let go of both Jacqueline and Maggie.

They slid to the floor. She barely could make out their blurry forms as her eyes clouded over. She crawled to Maggie and held2 0the girl tight as Maggie screamed. Jacqueline hadn't screamed yet but she was letting out whimpers as the fire in her veins grew. She looked down at Maggie's skin as she had felt her skin turn softer then it should be. She ignored the feeling of nausea as she looked closer at her skin. The pale skin was actually bubbling up and popping. Jacqueline dropped her arm and looked at her own.

It was beginning to do the same thing. She bared her teeth and staggered to her feet. She walked over to the glass wall and saw Sevarius watching with interest and actual shock. She slammed her fists against the glass wall and the now delicate skin broke and blood spattered over the glass. "I'll get you for this! If it is the last thing I do I will get you!" Her words then faded to a scream as pain over took her.

Maggie's scream was cut off as blood spilled from her lips. Jacqueline herself felt blood beginning to spill over her own lips. She watched with blurry eyes as the red goo splashed over the white floors and walls. Her belly felt as if she had eaten broken glass. She fell to a fetal position and let loose more blood, this time it had bits of flesh in it.

She screamed and choked on the blood. Her eyes burned as they oozed and twisted and she screamed again as she felt her teeth fall out. Her fingers grew painful as well as her shoulder blades and her spine. It felt as if the bones was being pulled out. The pain then subsided and she breathed one last time and then everything went dark.

XXXX

She woke up itchy.

Opening her eyes her first sight was blurry and red. She crawled around and found her glasses. Before she placed them on her face she rubbed her eyes, then placing them on her face she saw that the world became even blurrier. She pulled them back off and looked around. Everything was clearer. In fact after she had rubbed her eyes she saw that she now had perfect vision. And it was then she wished she didn't. Blood and bits of skin and hair and other things that she couldn't even name in the red and black mess. She noticed a figure laying on it's side.

She clawed though the muck and shook the form. The figure was dressed in Maggie's dress, but instead of skin under Jacqueline's hands there was fur. Fur that was matted with blood. In fact now that she thought about it, Maggie's body had taken a different form. She had wet crinkled leathery wings and a lion like tail that trailed behind her. Leaving her, Jacqueline stood up shakily and walked over to the blood spattered glass wall. All she saw was her face, but that was enough. Her head was rounded and flatted out, also now sporting small ears and a distinctive heavy brow. She couldn't tell what color fur she had, but the shape and build was unmistaken to her. "Sabu." she whispered. Her voice was the same if not hoarser.

Sevarius appeared in front of her. "Well," his voice came over the intercom, "I must say it worked out fine, if not a little messy." Suddenly water poured down into the room. Maggie woke up and let out a choking scream when she saw Jacqueline then she looked down at herself. She then went wild, banging and running into the walls. Jacqueline ran to her to help calm her down, but it didn't help. Suddenly the door opened and two men came in possibly with the idea to sedate her. But Maggie had other ideas. Her new found strength knocked them out of the way and she bolted out the door. Jacqueline soon followed.

They paused outside the glass cage and Jacqueline slammed the door closed, locking the two men in. she then took a second and looked around. It looked like a standard lab, but in the cage next to theirs were two other people that had been turned as well. One was a tiger and the other was possibly a cougar.

Jacqueline shoved Maggie to a door. There was a shout. She turned back. The cougar-like one had shouted. "I'll be back with help." she yelled, with that and guilt eating at her she followed Maggie. She kept shoving her into corners. Finally after awhile they came to another door. It lead to a dead end.

Maggie had woken up from her crazed spout. She turned to Jacqueline. "What do we do now?" her voice like Jacqueline's was raw.

"We…fly."

"What?" Maggie looked horrified.

"We fly. We are parts of animals. Eel, lion, in your case, and bat. You have wings and they look portioned right." Jacqueline thought on the wings that had sprouted from her own shoulder blades. They opened easily and without another thought began to flap. She rose a little and grabbed around of the fence that surrounded them and pushed herself higher into the air.

Maggie swallowed and did the same. Together they took off into the air, but only after fifteen minutes both were tired. They landed in an alley. They sank to their knees and panted. "Ok. We are out and need to find someone to help. I think I know of someone. I'm going to go get him. I want you to stay here."

"No!" Maggie grabbed her arm, her now claws digging in.

"Ow! Maggie watch the claws!"

She loosed her grip, "Please don't leave me!"

"Maggie, I'm sorry, but you are too weak, and I can barely fly myself. I'll be back." she spread her wings when Maggie grabbed one. "What happens if they catch me?"

"I'll know were they take you. I'll get help and then find a way to change us back." with that Jacqueline took back off into the air and that was the last time she saw Maggie for a long time.

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I got this chapter done. Here it is and hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Same as before**

XXXX

**Chapter 1**

XXXX

Jacqueline watched the crowd from atop of a building. She hadn't fit in with crowds before, but now she never will.

It had been at least a week since she had left Maggie in hiding and went to her assistant's apartment. Mike Holzman had been shocked, but then excited. He told her how he had come to her office after she had been kidnapped. The police were even puzzled; no finger prints, nothing. He was anxious to help her. He gave her a long trench coat and a baseball cap. Together they headed back to the alley were she had hid Maggie. But once there, she smelled and saw no one. Her heightened senses told her that Maggie had been found. Mike had offered to call the police but she said no; the police would see her as the creature she had become, not the veterinarian she had been. So taking off and leaving Mike behind. she had retraced her path and found the lab again. Her sneaking in did no good. The lab had been crashed. No one was there anymore. The scents overlapped one another.

Whatever happened, Maggie and the others had escaped. Jacqueline figured that Maggie was with the other Mutates. She should be safe. So that had left Sevarius to deal with. The papers the next day had said that he had died. But she knew that he hadn't. she had smelled him and it wasn't a death scent. "I'll find you. One day one way I'll find you. You will pay." she whispered into the wind. A beeper at her side went off. Looking at it she saw that it was Mike. She stood up and spread her large black bat like wings. Talking taking off into the air, she flew on to Mike's apartment. Thankfully he had proved to be a wonderful friend. He had given her the use of his own home lab. She hid in there during the day and worked on several different serums. Unsurprisingly none worked. Jacqueline landed on the railing and pushed the window open.

Mike greeted her. "Jacqueline! I think we may have it!" She rushed to the small lab. The room was filled with beakers and glass tubes and other such items. She went to the dish. Taking another sample of her blood, she added a small drop. In the microscope she watched as her blood merged with her own. She then watched as the cells began to die.

Snarling she took the sample and threw it against the wall. "I'm no geneticist! I'm a bloody veterinarian!" she roared, her pale blue eyes turning white. She let out another spitting snarl and took off through the window.

Mike just shook his head. He had gotten used to her short temper now. He knew that she'll be back. He just set to work at cleaning the glass up.

XXXX

Jacqueline flew high and fast. She needed out of the tiny hovel. Her eyes was were blazing white in her anger. She didn't blame Mike. No, he was a sweet boy. He gave her a place to stay and was not afraid of her even when she would snarl and snap. She knew that her temper was due to the change. The cat's blood had mingled with her own and changed her. Jacqueline dived down and landed gracefully on the ledge of a huge skyscraper, her tail held out for balance. She gazed over the city. Winter was setting in. the wind was cold but the form that she had been given was used to cold climates. The lights started to blink on in the dusk. Her eyes wandered to the black window. She stared at her reflection. She hade been avoiding any mirror or glass. But now she couldn't tear her eyes away. She still had her height but the mutation gave her heavy muscles. Her head was slightly dished which sported small ears and a distinctive heavy brow, her eyes a pale blue. Her fur was extremely soft with predominantly cream grey white with white fur on her belly, chest and chin.

She had similar rosettes and broken-spot markings, like that of a leopard they are less well defined and were spaced further apart. In other words Sevarius had turned her in to her favorite animal. A Snow Leopard. She looked down at her paws and extended the hidden claws. As she stared at them, memories came back. The painful memories of the transformation rushed over her.

_She felt blood beginning to spill over her lips. She watched with blurry eyes as the red goo splashed over the white floors and walls. Her belly felt as if she had eaten broken glass. She fell to a fetal position and let loose more blood, this time it had bits of flesh in it. She screamed and choked on the blood. Her eyes burned as they oozed and twisted and she screamed again as she felt her teeth fall out. Her fingers grew painful as well as her shoulder blades and her spine. It felt as if the bones was being pulled out. The pain then subsided and she breathed one last time and then everything went dark. _

Jacqueline opened her eyes and let out a half snarl half scream of anger. She looked back at her reflection then swiped her claws over it. The shrill scratch of nails against glass filled the cold air. She spread her vast bat wings and took of into the air.

XXX

"Background. Many animal species are used to evaluate the performance and blood compatibility of cardiovascular devices, but interspecies differences in platelet activity have not been well characterized. This study measures platelet response to six agonists in human, dog, and calf blood. Materials and methods. We used whole blood impedance lumi-aggregometry to measure platelet aggregation and ATP release in blood samples from adult humans (n 19), mongrel dogs (n 19), and Holstein calves (n 7). The agonists were collagen, ristocetin, arachidonic acid, thrombin, and three concentrations of both ADP and epinephrine.

Results.

Only collagen (1 μg/ml) and ADP (5, 10, and 20 μM) caused aggregation and ATP release in all samples. Canine platelets responded to all six agonists at all doses. Human platelets responded to everything except epinephrine at 2 and 100 μM. Bovine platelets responded only to collagen, ADP, and thrombin. In bovine platelets, aggregation from collagen and ATP release from thrombin were significantly lower than the corresponding responses in human and canine blood. The aggregation induced by 10 μM ADP was significantly h igher in canine than in human platelets. Conclusion. Human, canine, and bovine platelets have very different responses to agonists. In these models, collagen (1 μg/ml) and ADP (10 μM) are the agonists of choice for investigating whole blood platelet aggregation because they provide the most consistent results between species. For ATP release, 1 U/ml thrombin is the recommended agonist and the dose for all three species."

Jacqueline read the passage out loud then growled. "It wasn't a bloody dog or cow that he crossed me with." She was back at Mike's perched on a stool, her large wings arched over her back and her long tail swishing back and forth in her agitation.

"What animals were they?" Mike asked as he looked up from the microscope.

"A snow leopard, an electric eel and a fruit bat."

"Ok, I can see the cat and the bat, but the eel? Why the eel?" Mike questioned as he looked her over.

Jacqueline bared her long canines at him, "I didn't stick around to find out. We were still in pain and wanted out of there." She looked down at the book and read on quietly. It was a few hours later when she took over at the beakers and the different fluids. She took a sample of Mike's blood and merged it with her own sample. She watched as the red cells of Mike's were over taken by her own. She watched in horror as the twisted cells of the different animals ate Mike's and killed them. She pushed away from the table and pinned her ears back. She clamped her teeth down on her tongue to keep from screaming again.

Mike was asleep and from the look of him in the past few days he needed the sleep. Jacqueline turned to the TV and her cat eyes widened as she watched the late evening news.

"I repeat it. It seems as if there is an electrical charge from some strange creatures in the sky." The camera rose to the sky and in it dark shapes flew and darted around.

She didn't recognize five of the shapes but she did the three others and it looked like Sevarius had gotten the fourth human and changed him as well. It looked like she was going on a little trip come tomorrow under the cover of the night.

XXX

**The little paragraph from the top…not mine, I forget where I got it. So I will say it belongs to some one and if you know who's it is…then I thank you.**

**And aslo want to thank kittylov for being my beta writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, sorry that it has been awhile but like I had said, to kittyluv, I had to go out of town and I couldn't take my computer. (It wouldn't fit in my suitcase.)**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles**.

XXXX

Jacqueline couldn't wait until the next night. She knew that they would not still be there, but she figured that she could pick up their scent from there. Mike tried to talk her out of it but she told him that she had to go. She had left Maggie and even though she had returned, Maggie had still been taken back. She had to go check on her and tell her and the others that she was working on a cure. So come night fall, with Mike looking on in worry, she jumped from the ledge and headed toward the part of the city were they had been last seen. It was near the Broadway district and only a few blocks from David Xanatos' castle.

She dropped down to the roof that they had been fighting over. She dropped to all fours and sniffed the roofing. She did pick up the others scent but there were other scents. Sharp and leathery. Also it smelled like stone; concrete. She walked around on the other roof tops, when the leather and stone scent became stronger until she heard flapping and then a few thuds. Jacqueline darted behind a large pipe and listened.

Her ears flicked around to pick up bits of the conversation.

"I swore I saw something on this roof." the voice was a deep yet young male.

"You are still pining for Maggie and you are seeing her everywhere. She doesn't want you." there was another voice. It was higher pitch but still male.

They kept talking but Jacqueline began to tune them out. She dropped to all fours and began to creep forward. She didn't know how or what they were, but she didn't want to take her chances. She continued to creep forward. She was halfway to the edge when she upset a bottle. The sound was slight but at the moment it sounded as if it was an explosion.

She froze and before she knew it, there were two faces peering down at her. One was red and had a beak like mouth and the other was an olive green and much shorter.

The red one opened his mouth but before he could say anything Jacqueline swiped her claws at him and hissed. "Stay back!" she then scrambled to her feet, turned tail and ran. Her ear turned back hearing them run after her. She spread her wings and went to take off into the air. She didn't get far when she was swatted down. She fell a short distance when claws grabbed her and slowed her descent. They then dropped her the last ten feet. She fell into a pile of garbage then rolled onto the dirty ground. Jacqueline stood up unsheathed her claws to fight when she stopped.

A small figure was standing in front of her wearing a tatty coat and hat. The yellow eyes that peered out at her were familiar. "Maggie?"

"Dr. Jacqueline. Come on while Claw and Talon and Fang hold the monsters off." Maggie grabbed Jacqueline and pulled her thought the alleys and then down a drainage gate. She led her through the tunnels and then into a cleaner area. Maggie let go of Jacqueline.

Jacqueline looked around and then back at Maggie. "No wonder I couldn't find you after I lost you. You went under ground." Maggie nodded. "Yes. After you left those monsters found me. They said that they wanted to help. I didn't believe them and fought. It was then the thugs from that doctor's lab found me and took me back to the lab. Once there, the doctor had turned another human. The monsters then broke in and grabbed me. Well, after they went to sleep I ran again. It was then that I found that the others had gotten away. We all have been hiding here." "I'm glad you are alright. And the others?"

"They all go by different names now. Only I still go by Maggie." Maggie walked over to the tatty chair and sat down with a sigh.

Jacqueline watched her. She still had some of her childish quartiles, but she also seemed to grow up a little also now that she was cleaned of the blood she was a rather beautiful creature. Her green yellow cat eyes was relaxed and her body was covered in a tawny gold fur. Her tail swished back and forth lazily and her brown bat wings was were clasped in front of her throat like a cape. "Maggie. I want you to know that I am working on a cure. I'm no geneticist like Sevarius, but I'm trying and through…"

Maggie jumped up and grabbed Jacqueline's hands, "A cure? You have found a cure?"

"A cure? I don't think I want a cure. I rather like these new forms." a tawny colored mutate walked into the room. It was the one man that had been given the cougar DNA.

Like Maggie he was tawny and had brown bat wings.

"I didn't say I had a cure yet. I said I am working on that. And you are?" though Jacqueline didn't know him right away she didn't like him. It was his smell that made her want to snarl. But she held herself in check.

"I'm Fang now. And I remember you. Did a lovely job in coming back or looking for us." his yellow eye looked her over.

"I did come back and you were gone. And I couldn't very well walk out and ask if anyone had seen four humanoid cats now could I?" Jacqueline's lip began to curl.

"Hey, enough of that! Fang, if she had tried her best then leave it. She has found us now." It was a different one. He was easily the biggest though the tiger like one that followed behind him was rather large himself. "Sorry about that, but being thrown back from humanity has rattled his brain. Maggie had told us that there was another 'cat human'."

"Yes, though we had lost our human looks doesn't give us the right to act like the animals we now look like." she shot a glare at Fang then turned back to the black panther one. "I'm Dr. Jacqueline Vinson, or was."

"The missing veterinarian. My sister was on the case when you had gone missing awhile ago."

"Your sister?"

"Yes. Elisa Maza. I'm Derek Maza. Or was. I go by Talon now."

"Oh great. A cop. No way you can get Sevarius can you?"

He gave her a strange look with his gold eyes. "You didn't know? He was killed when the gargoyles broke into the lab when they kidnapped Maggie."

Jacqueline opened her mouth then closed it. There was an unspoken war going on and she didn't what to be in the middle of it. She'll tell him later. He seemed to be the more rational one. He had been a cop once right? Her eyes swept over the two last ones. Talon was more or less a black panther. He was all black even his large bat wings. His head sported the tiny black ears as well as the long black tail that they all seemed to have.

The other one was the one with the tiger DNA. A Bengal actually. He had the classic pattern of dark vertical stripes that overlaid reddish-orange fur. His wings like her own shown their body pattern on the wings. While she had the dark gray spots on her light gray wings he had ghosts of black stripes on his. Also something she noticed. He had not said a word. He had a befuddled and glassy-eyed look.

"He hasn't spoken since he was changed." Maggie came up to her. "But he will go by Claw."

Jacqueline sighed. "This is just great. Look. I am working on a cure. I don't know how long it will take but when or if I achieve it anyone of you still want to go back human let me know. I best be going. I have my own lab now. But I'll stop buy now and then."

Talon nodded. "Fine. You are welcome. And may I ask where you are staying?"

Jacqueline nodded and wrote the address down on a slip of paper that Maggie gave her. "Mike is a nice boy. He will not be scared it you stop by, just let him know who you are."

XXXX

"Maggie, can I ask you something?" Jacqueline asked as Maggie showed her the way back up to the streets.

"Yeah."

"I saw that you all had been shooting electricity from your hands. How?"

Maggie stopped and looked at her in surprise. "You mean you haven't learned yet?"

"Learned? So…the electric eels…wonder what they were for?" Jacqueline said out loud.

"Don't know but I do know that my fur sparks like static electricity and then lighting shoots out from my hands." Maggie rubbed her paws together and Jacqueline could hear the crackle. Jacqueline did the same, thinking hard. She felt her pelt crackle and stand on end as electricity surged. Her hands shot out of their own accord, gloved in sparkles of blue-white. She brought her hand up to her face then grinned. When she finds Sevarius she was going to give him a shock that he'll remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and happy October first. My favorite month. Well, here is the next. And finally, the actual gargoyles!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

XXXX

Christmas. The season for friends and family. Time for celebration.

_Bullshit_, Jacqueline thought as she watched the Christmas shoppers from a ledge. She never had been one for the holidays, but this one hurt. She was still a missing person to her family. She had not called and let them know what happened to her. Mike was excited about Christmas. She remembered the conversation that morning.

"_Aren't you going do something for Christmas?" Mike asked as he flipped the steaks frying on his stove. He waved the fork in the general direction of his apartment. "I've got all my decorations up." _

_"No, I'm not," Jacqueline answered. She took plates from the cabinet and placed __**them**__ on the tiny kitchen table and pulled her own raw warm steak from the microwave. "I have no reason to celebrate Christmas." _

Jacqueline snarled and spread her wings. Mike had left that afternoon to spend the holidays with his family in upstate New York. She had stayed behind, though he said that his family owned a lot of land and a hidden cottage. She could stay there and have a brake.

She declined.

As she flew around the city it began to snow. It was a rather beautiful picture. The lights just coming on and the sun just setting. She just flew on headless and soon came to an area that was familiar. She back winged as she recognized the building. Her fur stood on end with fear. It was the place that she had been turned.

It may still have old foot notes.

It could offer a better chance for a cure.

She shoved the fear aside, and swooped down on the roof. Extending her fists and bracing herself, Jacqueline pile drove through one of the boarded-up windows. Wood splintered and squalled, she clipped a wing on something, and went tumbling across a dusty floor. When the world finally stopped revolving. She shook her head and began to search around. She came upon a scent, so familiar. Medicinal. Chemical. She knew where she was. In the lab, the hated room with the Lexan enclosures. She stared at the mess, then moved to the dusty computer.

XXX

Whole blood platelet aggregation in human and animal : A comparative study. The many samples and test have been recorded. Some failed. Only when added into one another carefully can the cells survive. Then by adding thrombin can the three different cells emerge as one new cell.

This study measured platelet response to six agonists in human blood. Used whole blood impedance lumi-aggregometry to measure platelet aggregation and ATP release in blood samples from fruit bats (n 25),electric eel (n 15), and large cats(n 60). The agonists were collagen, ristocetin, arachidonic acid, protein. Results. A chemical compound nucleotide released energy for cellular reactions. Converted to ADP then to one single mutating strand of DNA. Add this to pure human DNA the results was one single mutation.

Ristocetin added to cause platelet agglutination. Collagen from the fruit bats in fused into human structure.

Collagen gave wing structure and but also an ability to fly under own power instead of merely gliding.

Protein from the electric eel to form ion channels to provide the energy needed to fly.

Regular large feline DNA plus extra added Arachidonic acid to prompt extra desire in meat. Plus gave the form look of humanoid cat.

XXXX

Jacqueline looked up from the computer. Now she understood what was used. Though how she **and** the others survived the change she had no idea. Half the agonists were toxic.

She scrambled around for disks to load the information. It took half an hour of shouting, cursing and **coaxing** to get the disk to download the files. It was colder and though she could stay all night without the cold or the dark bothering her, she knew that the tests that she wanted to run would not survive in the cold. So climbing out of the hold that she had made, she took off, the disk in her pocket of the old torn jeans she wore.

She wasn't even close to the apartment when she picked up the same scent of leather and concrete. She looked over her shoulder and saw three creatures following her. Jacqueline let out a sigh. "It's just one of those days…" she mumbled. She sped up her, ears chocked back hearing them do the same thing. She flew straight at a building. In her younger reckless years she used to play this game with her brothers. Of **course** it was in cars and not in the air.

She flew head on and with a quick turn of her wings she shot straight down. She flew down straight, her body so close to the building that her fur brushed the glass. Jacqueline kicked her left hind leg out and shot away from the building. She hovered in the air looking up at the three creatures. Two she recognized as the small olive green and the brick red one. The other was a bit more round and was a teal like color. The green and the teal had crashed into the building but the red one had pulled out of the crash and was now heading toward her.

Heading right at her.

Jacqueline let out a snarling yelp and took off again. She pumped her wings hard and lead the red one on a great aerial chase. The whole thing lasted about a good thirty minutes. Jacqueline began to get over heated. Her mouth opened gulping the cold air. Her wings **were** aching and she began to slow. Jacqueline looked behind her and saw that the red one was coming up closer. Anger and annoyance faded as fear took over. Her ears pinned back in fear and she pushed herself even harder.

She turned and headed to Central Park. She dropped down and flew over the lake skimming so close to the swimming pool that she could feel the iciness of the air above it. Her wing tips hit the icy water and she lifted up, or tried; her wings began to give out and she began to drop back down. She looked over her shoulder to see him gaining on her. When she looked again in front of her she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She then was caught by the red. He had pushed for more speed and when she had faltered he caught her by her waist. She struggled against him, her wings flailing** against** his. Her mind was clouded with fear. A flailing wing caught him in the face and his grip loosened for a moment.

She began to slip free. But her struggling had him waver in the air and they crashed into the snow cover grass. The hard crash sent both tumbling and into some thick brushes, knocking Jacqueline unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again a little short. But some serious action is coming up soon. Hope you all enjoy. Also thank you again to kittyluv for being my beta.**

XXXX

The first thing that Jacqueline was aware of was three bodies hovering over her. Flashes of her earlier flight and the creatures chase of her came back. Without warning to any to any of them, she lashed out with her right paw and felt her claws dig into the chest of one of them. There was shouting and a curse of pain, then a heavy body came down and pinned her arms to her side.

Her eyes flew open and she knew that they were flashing the angry white. Right in her face was the beaked creature. She snarled and snapped her teeth a mere inch from his beak. He whipped his head back. That gave her a chance to bring her strong hind legs up under his hard muscled belly and kick.

He flew off and she jumped up. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down now!" he snarled as he rolled to his feet quickly.

"You just tell me who you are and why you are following me!?" Jacqueline growled. She was tired and was tired of running. These creatures were linked to her and the others somehow and she wanted to find out how.

"Well, for one my name is Brooklyn. And as for why we were following you, we know of every gargoyle and even of the cat mutates. Now," he walked around her looking her up and down.

She turned with him her blue eyes never leaving him.

"You are definitely not a gargoyle. You fall in line more like Talon and the others."

Jacqueline relaxed a little. "You know Talon?"

He nodded, "You can say we are not on friendly terms right now."

Jacqueline tensed again. So these….gargoyles…they were what Talon and the others were raging war against. She opened her mouth to speak but it was that moment that the other two 'gargoyles' came gliding down. They landed on the snow beside Brooklyn.

"Whoa, Brooklyn. She's even prettier then your old girlfriend Maggie." the olive green said in a joking manner as he elbowed him. Brooklyn glared down at the olive green one.

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow or would've if she had one. "Ok, you know I feel as if I came in on a really confusing movie. Came someone tell me what you all have to do with Talon, Maggie and the others? Do you all have names?"

"I'm Lexington." It was the short olive gargoyle.

"I'm Broadway." Said the fat teal gargoyle.

Jacqueline nodded and waved a claw out to indicate that they tell her what she wanted to know.

Brooklyn looked over at the others, then began. "We first ran into Maggie when she had first escaped from Gen-U-Tech. we tried to…help her but she was too afraid of us. After breaking her out, she ran away and joined up with the other mutates. Right now they believe that we caused the supposed death of Sevarius. They just don't want to believe us."

Jacqueline shook her head. From what she did know of the other mutates, he was right. They just didn't want to believe that they had been set up from the beginning. "Supposed death? So you do know that Sevarius is alive? Do you know where?"

The little green one that called himself Lexington shook his head. "No. that's the thing. He had disappeared. We believe that Xanatos had warned him to stay out of sight when Talon went on a rampage. Also," he looked at her closely, "how do we know that this is not a trap that Talon set up?"

"Yeah. How do we know that you aren't?" Broadway asked glaring at her.

Jacqueline snorted. "If it was a trap then it would've been sprung a while ago."

"You haven't even given us your name." Brooklyn pointed out.

"True, but you didn't ask." she smirked.

"Then we are asking now. What is it?" Brooklyn retorted.

"Jacqueline Vinson."

"Dr. Jacqueline Vinson? As in the veterinarian at the New York City Zoo?" Broadway asked. His dark eyes went wide .

"Yes. Though I suspect that I'm under missing person." Jacqueline smirked unpleasantly. She had a slight feeling of pleasure at the fat gargoyle's reaction. "What surprises you more? The fact that Sevarius didn't just stick with cops, bullies and scared little girls? And what's more, shocking to say that he had came to me asking for the DNA samples for the experiments and when he didn't get them had them stolen from me and kidnapped me as well. And try this on for size. It was me and Maggie Reed that had escaped first and I wasn't far when she had been taken back to the lab. You all crashed the lab in the confused efforts to 'rescue' a little girl that you had scared out of the hiding place that I had put her in."

"We just wanted to help…." Brooklyn tried to say.

"Then next time, child, use your brain not your balls." Jacqueline called him out. She wasn't stupid. When she had talked to Maggie about when she was 'rescued' and then the way that Brooklyn had spoken of Maggie, Jacqueline had sensed it was an attraction that Brooklyn had to Maggie and why he appeared so reckless. The rude scolding had Brooklyn glaring at her. "Now, if you three will allow me, I wish to head back to my home." With out waiting for an answer she turned and took off, giving a high leap and after two heavy flaps of her wings she was already high in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there. Sorry it had been so long. But here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gargoyles.**

XXXXXXX

Jacqueline looked out the window at the snow that was softly falling. It had been a few days since she had found the old lab. Over that the course of those days she had found that the items could be moved. So she slowly moved the high tech items across the city and into the tiny apartment. It had taken all of her energy but she had moved them and now was in the process of cleaning them up and plugging them in when she had paused and to looked out the window.

Her cat eyes narrowed when she saw a dark shape zoom past her window. She walked up to the window and peered out of the glass into the darkening sky. Suddenly the phone rang. She jumped and dropped the outer metal box of a computer that she was holding on her toes.

"Reowwwwww!"

Her shriek rattled the windows. She grabbed the phone and snarled, "What?!"

"Whoa! Jacqueline! Are you all right?" Mike Holzman's high voice asked.

"Yes. Just dropped something. How are you?" Jacqueline took a breath and calmed down.

"Fine. Just calling to wish you a Merry Christmas. Sorry I didn't call earlier in the day but it's been a mad house here."

"It's Christmas?" Jacqueline looked over at to one of the computers that was on and it indeed said December 25. "Oh. Well…you too." She stood there holding the phone awkwardly. She then heard a thump outside the window. Her ears cocked back and heard shuffling.

"Hey? Jacqueline? Did you hear me? I said I was going to stay until after New Years. Unless…you need my help? Have you had any break through?"

Mike's voice brought her attention back to the phone. "What? No, no, no. You stay. Have fun." She then hung up and ducked down and crept over to the window. Jacqueline stopped under the window, waited and then popped up just as the window cracked open.

"You!?" She red gargoyle that she had crashed into a few days ago opened his mouth in surprise and tipped back. Since Mike's apartment didn't have a balcony, he was balanced on the foot wide ledge and he tipped back and would have fallen and possibly torn the ledge up in the process. Jacqueline grabbed his arm and gave a great pull. He stumbled and crashed into Jacqueline knocking her to the floor.

Jacqueline let out a soft grunt as he landed on top of her. She may have been bigger and stronger then before but he was still bigger then her and he knocked the breath out of her. "Oh yeah, gravity is working," he groaned as he pushed himself off of her. He held out a hand to help her up.

Jacqueline thought upon biting it but pushed the impulse aside and took it.

After they had stood and he had stepped back Jacqueline turned her icy blue eyes on him.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find out were I was?"

"It wasn't hard. We figured that you'd be staying with this Mike Holzman. He's your assistant right?" He grinned at her shocked look.

Jacqueline shook her head, clearing her face, "How-?"

"The internet is a wonderful thing. Lex only had to search for New York's vets. You and his name popped up and when we saw that he was continuing your work we figured that

you were hiding out and that he had helped hide you."

Jacqueline narrowed her eyes, "So, you've basically followed me. What do you want?"

"To help."

Jacqueline's lips rose in a snarl.

He held up his hands, "No! To really help!"

"Do you really know what I'm doing? How can you help?" Jacqueline asked as she turned away.

"I'm no scientist but in a way I'm also part of the reason that you have been turned into what you are." He tempted the swipe of her claws as he moved closer.

Jacqueline sighed and turned back. "Fine, but as we work I want to know how you play a part in this."

XXX

"- so, this Xanatos wanted another 'clan' of obedient gargoyles and he hired Sevarius to 'make' them and Sevarius used humans to make them." Jacqueline looked up at the gargoyle that was holding a long black rubber tube as she attached the other end to a large glass tube.

He nodded, "That just about sums it up."

She let out a sigh. "And-" she struggled to remember his name, "Brooklyn is it? And you all are real gargoyles that turned to stone but are alive at night? Why do you turn to stone?"

"That is our sleep. The sun gives us energy during the day. The stone sleep also heals most injuries that we get."As he was talking she pulled up a DNA strand of her own DNA. Then another strand of Mike's own human one. "See, this here is mine as it is now and here is a normal human's." Jacqueline turned to Brooklyn and suddenly she smiled and Brooklyn took a step back.

"Can you do a favor for me?"

XXX

Five minutes later Brooklyn was sporting a band-aid and Jacqueline was adding Brooklyn's blood sample to the computer. An image like that of the other two DNA strands came up. "Now, Brooklyn…this here is yours and compare to that of a humans, it's way different…but what's this?" She read the words that Brooklyn could barely understand or make sense of. "Hmmm. Probably not important, but you do know that different species can't procreate?"

Brooklyn nodded, "Of course."

"Right. But here it says that human and this new strand-yours, gargoyle- can. But like I said probably not important. Unless you know of a gargoyle and human to have offspring?"

"There are stories…"

Jacqueline shock her head, "Anyway. Now look at your DNA strand and mine. They almost the same…so!"

"What?" Brooklyn asked as she began to type furiously at the keyboard.

"That's it! Sevarius somehow got a sample of gargoyle blood and saw that the blend of human and gargoyle genes can easily come together. He performed a gene therapy and used humans as the bodily structure then added the genes of three different animals. Large felines, like lion-Maggie. Cougar-Fang. Black leopard-Talon. And Tiger-Claw. Sevarius worked with the big cats for our strength and agility, bats to emulate our wing structure and electric eels to provide the energy needed to fly without duplicating your gargoyle stone sleep. So having not only the powers of you gargoyles, but we also have the ability to fly under our own power instead of merely glide. Oh, and as well as the ability to fire bursts of electricity from our hands."

"Yeah, that I _do_ know from personal experience." Brooklyn grumbled.

Jacqueline shot him an amused glance then the time caught her eye. 5:10 A.M. "You know, if you really turn to stone when it gets light then you better be going."

Brooklyn nodded. "Yes. I told the others that I would go alone to find you, and if I don't get back Broadway and Lex would really think that you did tear me limb from limb." Jacqueline was taken back. She remembered that she was rather snappish with them, mostly him, when they had first met. She followed him to the window. "Was I really that bad?" she asked.

Brooklyn grinned at her sardonically, "Let's just say that the words hurt my pride worst then the scratches that you had given me." he pointed at his chest. They were gone but the memory of her slashing and hooking into flesh. He launched off into the cold air.

Jacqueline winced and closed the window. She would have to be more careful in the future. Ether the change had caused her to be jumpy or the DNA of that snow leopard that she now had had come from a bipolar cat.


	7. Chapter 7

**You know me and kitty work hard on these chapters and we was wondering if a small review is asking too much? Is it?**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own the Gargoyles **

XXXXXX

Jacqueline slowly added the human blood she had carefully broken down into the mix of her own blood and Brooklyn's. She held her breath and watched as the blood mingled.

It did nothing.

That was good sign.

She pushed back her chair and held in a cheer. It was the first time in the half year that she had been turned and started on a cure that she even had a break through. She cocked her head at Mike who was asleep on the couch.

She turned back to the sample and saw that the cells had merged were still alive. It was time. She added the new cells to a mix of sodium chloride. She then bit her lip as she injected the mixture into the vein that showed through the small patch of skin that had been shaved clean of fur in the crock of her arm.

Jacqueline placed the needle down, rubbed her arm and sat back to wait.

XXXX

After two more injections there was no change in shape of body but a change of blood cell. It wasn't much but it was there. Also in that time she had had several visits from Brooklyn. After the first visit he had come by two more times alone, but the following times he had been accompanied by the other two, Broadway and Lexington.

At first Mike had been wary, he had known Jacqueline, but these were actual blood creatures that had only been a myth. But after a few awkward hours all were talking and hanging around like they had been friends for years. Or at least Mike and Broadway were.

Brooklyn was hanging around Jacqueline and Lexington was having a field day over the computers that she had taken from Gen-Tec labs.

"Do you ever get out and just take a break?"

Jacqueline turned from reading a leaflet of past footnotes. Her tired eyes met Brooklyn's black ones. "When you three visit then that's a break."

Brooklyn shook his head. "No, I mean get out and fly, see the city. Get fresh air."

"I've seen the city-"

He heaved a large sigh then a mischievous look crossed his face. Brooklyn grabbed the leaflet and laid it on the table. He grabbed her paws and pulled her to the window. "Come on."

Jacqueline looked over to Mike and was surprised to see him hiding a smile. "Go on. I know you never had gotten out very much before. Have some fun."

She opened her open to possibly tell him that she needed to work that she had no time for 'childish party antics' when Mike shook his head. "Jacqueline, you act like you are in your fifties. Go. Guys," he turned to the gargoyles, "I fully give you permission to kidnap

her tonight."

"You little worm-"

"Jacqueline! You're driving me nuts! Plus," he looked at his watch, " I have a-a date tonight and…."

Jacqueline stopped struggling and sighed, "And you need me out of the way."

"It's not like that!"

"No, but I get it." She opened the window and dived out of it.

XXX

She had taken off full speed. Out of the way. Even when she was human and a child it was always 'get out of the way'. She gritted her teeth and slowed down, pusheing her self-pitying away. She glanced over at Brooklyn who had pulled up beside her, Lexington and Broadway not far behind.

"Jacqueline…he's young. Of course he wants a date…" Brooklyn began.

"Shut up!" she snarled. "If you are insinuating that I am jealous or what then forget it. It's just that ever since I was turned I have become even more invisible. I was just rising with a name for myself when Sevarius changed me. Though I shouldn't be complaining, the others still had a full life ahead of them…"

Lex pulled up then, "There is nothing wrong with feeling like this. You are still human, though in different form. We have had this feeling as well. In fact Brooklyn still cries about it.""I do not cry!"

"Oh yeah," Broadway piped in, " 'Oh, there is no one for me!' or 'Why do they keep running away?' sound about right?"

Jacqueline hid a giggle as Brooklyn let of a roar and chased after his brothers possibly to bat them from the sky. She continued to fly on. They were right. Why sulk around? She could still work on the cure, find Sevarius to get her revenge…but in the mean time, she was 'dead' to her family, the ones she had strived hard to make happy and impress, so why not have some well earned fun?

XXXX

"So what do you three usually do?" she asked after Brooklyn delivered some thumps to the other two.

"Well after we do our rounds we usually go and see a movie or…."

"We could eat!" Broadway said as they passed over some restaurants.

But all ears pricked up when there was a thundering rise of music.

"Or we could go to a concert!" Brooklyn yelled over the loud music.

It was decided.

Jacqueline gritted her teeth and followed the three males down to the roof of the Stadium of Manhattan. They open the door to the indoor stadium and walked on the pathway of the lightings. She looked down at the mass of humans and then back up at the other three.

She allowed a smile to cross her face. It looked so odd! Looking at the humans, at what she used to be, then at the gargoyles. It was a gut wrenching difference, yet they weren't so different. They had an order, laws, and family. The only difference was their looks and that they turned to stone.

She was quite overwhelmed by the loud blasting music at first. How could anyone stand listening to this kind of music and scream their lungs out without fearing that they would lose their hearing and their voices? She dropped to her fours and looked down at the crowd. She watched with a scientist's interest and was both amused and repulsed by the crazy antics of the people. Her long tail twitched back and forth as she watched both the humans and the three gargoyles.

Now she stared at Brooklyn and the other gargoyles. They seemed to enjoy the music as much as the screaming people down there. They were so human like it wasn't funny. Who would've thought that creatures like them would act just like young human adults.

Brooklyn walked over to where Jacqueline was crouched. She saw him and stood up.

"You know in all my life I had never been to a concert? And sneaking in like this…well, its just thrilling!" she got out. It was true. She had come from a high class family. New England blue-bloods. Prim and proper that's how she was raised to be. Go to finishing school then find a blue-blood man and get married. But she had been different. She had went on to collage and became a veterinarian much to the disgust of her family.

"Here let's dance?" Brooklyn put a slight plea into his voice. The band had moved on to a slower song and a lot of the humans below them had broken up into pairs and were dancing to the music.

"I would but can't."

He dropped his hand disappointed. "You don't know how?"

Jacqueline let out a laugh, " Are you kidding? I grew up in high society, of course I know how to dance, but…it's my wings. It'll be kind to hard to…dance with them."

Brooklyn looked over her shoulder to her rather large black and gray spotted wings. "You never learned to control them?"

"They serve the propose of flying me to were I need to go. Other then that they are a nuisance." Jacqueline spread them slightly then folded them back against her back with their natural arch over her shoulders.

"Here," he reached over and took a hold of the two long thumbs and gently brought then down over her shoulders and the claws instinctively clasped together. Her wings were now resting on her shoulders, the thumbs clasped together and her wings hung down like a cape.

"Thank you." Jacqueline said softly. Brooklyn still had his hand on her wing claws. The slow song was still playing so Jacqueline brought her hands up, her blue eyes never leaving his black ones and took his hands. Slowly they moved into the dance. It was short but it was enough for Jacqueline. It broke her stiffness, her aloofness. She relaxed and smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.

The song ended and both became aware of the other two gargoyles staring at them.

"What?" Brooklyn asked as he and Jacqueline stepped back.

"Nothing." Broadway said though he and Lexington were both still grinning.

"Let's move on. I want to go flying." Jacqueline spoke up already moving along the pathway of the lightings and out the indoor stadium. She paused and then took to the air and turned and hovered. She smiled as the other three came out. She then took off as the others followed.

They spent the next few hours playing air tag and other aerial games. Finally they headed back to Mike's apartment. After quick good-byes Jacqueline flew into the large open window unaware of the yellow eye that watched her from across the building.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Gargoyles, but I do own Jacqueline and Mike.**

**xxxxxxxxx**

The next evening after her series of the three injections, Jacqueline snuck out to the alley and slipped into the sewers. After a few minutes, she moved to the abandoned subway lines leading to the Labyrinth. Suddenly a painful cramp seized her belly and she doubled over gasping. After a few minutes it passed and after she took a few breaths she walked on. She hadn't seen the others for awhile. She knew that they rather stayed hidden and from what Brooklyn and the others had said they now watched over the homeless and this being New York there **were **a lot of them.

She continued on and walked into the living area that she had been shown. "Maggie? Derek?" she called out. She could smell them but apparently they were gone or in another part of the tunnels. She pulled a notepad out from the extra large lab coat that she wore over her black sleeveless shirt and baggy gray pants. She began to write a note when she stopped.

The attack came out of nowhere and hit her in the back. She rolled with her attacker and only when they finally stopped, with him on top pinning her claws to the hard concrete did she see who it was.

The tawny gold furred face of Fang stared down at her.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." he said with a coarse laugh and gave her a toothy smile. "So. You surprised me. Now let me up." Jacqueline tried to push him off, but he used all his muscles to pin her.

"No. I think we need to talk….gargoyle lover." he spat out.

Jacqueline froze. How did he know? Unless he had been spying on her. "They aren't the monsters you think they are. They didn't cause this mutation."

"Maybe, maybe not, but either way somebody has to pay and if we can't get our claws on Sevarius then we can tear the freaks to pieces. And I think I'll start with you." He let go of one of her hands and raised his right hand, the razor sharp claws sliding out. But before he brought it down on her Jacqueline felt, unbidden, her pelt crackle and stand on end as electricity surged. The lightning bolt struck Fang in the chest. He flew backward and crashed against the far wall.

Jacqueline jumped up, her ice blue eyes went white. She snarled, her long fangs flashing. Fang jumped back up and grinned and leaped at her. The cougar DNA gave Fang the physique for a great leaping and short-sprint ability.

But her own snow leopard DNA also had great leaping ability.

Jacqueline leaped as well, but hers was a lower leap. She hit the far wall and bounced off of it and landed on Fang's back. She kicked him hard in the back but before she could kick off, Fang twisted and grabbed her tail and swung her into a large pipe that hung from the ceiling. She fell down to the concrete, the wind knocked out of her.

"This is turning into more fun then I thought, baby. Talon, Claw and Maggie **won't instead** be back for awhile. I think we'll have some more fun, then get rid of your furry carcass before they get back." Fang licked his long canines and walked over to her. He rolled her onto her back and bent down over her. He took her head and lifted and ran his rough tongue over the gash in her cheek tasting the blood that ran over her white gray fur.

Jacqueline had continued to lay still waiting for her chance. Her lip curled in disgust as his tongue ran over her face. When he pulled away she lunged and her weight pushed him back. Jacqueline let out a spitting hiss as she **dug** her long teeth into Fang's neck. She shook her head as Fang's eyes went wide and he scrambled his claws at her face and body. She dug deeper until she tasted blood. She felt Fang go weak. His windpipe was closing up. She wanted to rip his throat out. But just as that thought ran through her head she let go and jumped up. Jacqueline backed away and looked down at Fang. His eyes were silted with their inner membranes drawn mostly across the rolling orbs beneath. He was alive, but hurting.

Jacqueline turned and ran. Her sore muscles screamed with every move but soon she was out of the sewers and into the air. The moment the cold air hit her left wing she screamed. She dropped onto a nearby roof and examined the wing. At the middle along the bottom was a rip. Blood was still dripping from it. It was not that bad, but it still hurt when the air hit it and the skin was stretched. She bit her lip and took off again biting back cries.

Finally she arrived at Mike's apartment. She walked inside and saw Mike at the sink washing the leftover dishes. He looked up when he heard the thump as she landed on the thin carpet. "So did you tell the others?" he gasped when she stepped into the light and saw her face. "Jacqueline! What happened?"

"Fang still thinks that the gargoyles are the cause of everything and he had seen me with them. He attacked me." her voice was dead.

"Here sit down and let's get a good look at you." Mike ran and got the first-aid sat down on a stool and held back the yelps as Mike cleaned up her cuts. "Ok. You do have a rather deep gash in your cheek and your wing. It you hold still I can have both stitched up in a half an hour."

Jacqueline didn't say anything but allowed him to take a needle to her face. Soon it was stitched and a bandage over it. She then dug her claws into the wood counter as Mike took a smaller needle to the thin skin on her wing. He placed a thin white cloth tape over the soft leather skin.

"Ok. You can still fly. I had stitched it with your wing spread so that when you do spread them you wouldn't rip the stitches." Mike said as he put the kit away.

Jacqueline smiled weakly at him, "Were did you learn that?"

"I had a wonderful boss."

"Thanks Mike." Jacqueline walked stiffly to where she had made a pallet and curled upon it as was asleep the movement she laid down.

XXX


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here ya go. The next chapter. I hope the you are all enjoying this. Remember a review from you is a review for me. ;} **

**Again I what to thank kitty love for being my beta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gargoyles. **

XXX

Jacqueline was still asleep when the three gargoyles came tapping at the window the following evening. All three were agitated and looked around wildly for her.

"Jacqueline!" All three called out at once.

"Hey guys." Mike came out of the living room. He took one look at them and knew something was wrong. "What's the matter? Looks like someone has died."

"If we don't stop this, someone may." Lexington told him. "Where's Jacqueline ? We really need to talk to her."

"She's asleep. She was attacked yesterday."

"What? How did that happen?" Brooklyn narrowed his eyes.

"She has been working on the cure for sometime now. She may have a breakthrough and wanted to let the others know and apparently these guys have something against you and had seen her with you and labeled her as a traitor." Mike said as he flopped down on the couch.

"Where is she?" Brooklyn asked as he stood over Mike.

"She's in there. Asleep. But I warn you, you will have better luck waking a hibernating bear then to wake her." Mike pointed to the room that held the lab. "I'm going to need therapy after this is all over," he mumbled as Brooklyn disappeared into the room.

XXXX

Jacqueline was deep in a dreamless sleep when she felt someone shaking her. She peeled her eyes open then they flew open when she saw that Brooklyn was only and inch from her and was shaking her, an annoyed look on his face.

"Boy, Mike was right when he said that you were a deep sleeper." He stood up and looked down at her.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked as she yawned her, tongue curling as she stretched like a cat.

"Likely all day."

"Really? Hmmm." She stood up wincing at her sore muscles.

Brooklyn caught sight of the gash on her right cheek. He walked closer and peered at her face. "Whoever got you got you good. Which one? Talon?"

"No. Fang." Her blue eyes met his and neither moved nor said a word until a voice broke through their thoughts.

"Hey, hey! Come on guys! We have to go." Lexington shouted at them.

Jacqueline backed up a step and turned to her table were she had lined up several sets of the injections. She grabbed up the three needles and one after the other quickly injected them in the crook of her arm. Each one a stronger mix then the other.

Brooklyn winced each time she jabbed her arm with the needle. Something on her arm grabbed his attention. The moment she threw the needle away he took her arm. The once pure white of her skin was now swollen and bruised horribly.

"Jacqueline…" he breathed her name out not finding the words.

She pulled her arm away, "What? You thought that there wouldn't be bruising?"

"Why _are_ you still working on a cure?" he asked.

"Well, I did promise Maggie and plus I worked so hard on it…."

"Guys! _Come on_!" This time it was both Broadway and Lex.

"Oh! We better go." Brooklyn20started to the door.

"Just where are we going?" Jacqueline asked as she followed him. Suddenly a powerful cramp seized her belly and she bent over. It passed just as quickly and she stood back up hearing Brooklyn finish the sentence, "tell you along the way."

XXX

"Talon now blames Goliath and Sevarius for his mutation. Sevarius for mutating in the first place and Goliath for stopping Sevarius from giving him the possible cure." Brooklyn finished.

"So this Goliath is your leader?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yeah. We have told him about you and he had said at the monument to keep an eye on you. He figured that since you weren't hanging around the others that you aren't mixed up in this agenda against us," Lexington said was he zoomed over Jacqueline.

"Hard headed male. I had mentioned to him before in private that maybe him losing that possible cure is not you guys' fault, that it may have been due to male ego. So why now are you all having me fly to….where are we going?" Jacqueline asked as she caught a draft and ceased flying and rested as the thermal carried her.

"Well, we believe that Talon is going to do something stupid and Goliath is acting strange. He told us that he would be gone for a few days. Talon had then found out that Sevarius did fake his death, but still believes that Goliath is helping Sevarius." Broadway joined in.

"This is just like those dumb soap operas. Ok, so what is the plan?" Jacqueline now was getting a headache.

"Right now we just head to the clock tower."

XXX

The large clock tower loamed large in front of them. _All this time and they were only a few blocks away. _Jacqueline thought ruefully. They came in to land when a thick Scottish male voice rang out.

"Watch out lads! It's a trap!"

Suddenly two blasts of electricity shot out from nowhere. The two blasts hit Broadway and Lex, narrowly missing Brooklyn and Jacqueline. They cried out and dropped but caught a wind back up and rejoined them in the air. Around the side of the clock tower came Fang and Claw. Both were snarling and their own eyes were glowing white.

"Oh shit." Jacqueline lets the word slip.

Brooklyn flashed an amused look then veers out of the way as Fang and Claw dived in amidst the group. Fang spotted Jacqueline "Well, look who it is…Jackie." And with a hateful grin dived after her.

Jacqueline flew high into the air with Fang hot on her tail. She turned in mid air while still rising and aimed a bolt of lighting at him. She missed but the next one didn't. It paralyzed him for a moment then he was after her again.

"Come on babe, you ain't better then the rest of us. You're just an animal like the rest of us." he sneered as he hit her in the air.

Jacqueline hissed then smacked his furred face, claws did digging in. "No, I'm not." she

snarled.

Fang just grinned at her then grabbed her close and let several shots of electricity hit into her body. Jacqueline grunted each time a bolt hit her body. Just then a loud roar sounded near them. Fang let go of Jacqueline and she felt herself drop. She tried to flap her wings but her muscles was paralyzed. She closed her eyes as the wind rushed by. Suddenly she felt herself slow then she landed on hard ground. She opened her eyes and saw Brooklyn kneeling by her.

"You okay?"

"Hmmah," she moaned out nodding her head. "I'm going to skin that cat!" She snarled weakly.

Brooklyn let out a half laugh. "Glad to see it hadn't hurt your lovely personality." He smirked.

Jacqueline let out a laugh but it was cut short when a bolt of lighting hit near them.

Brooklyn snarled at the laughing figure of Fang, then took off after him.

Jacqueline gritted her teeth and tired to rise but then collapsed. She tried again and this time felt hands help her. She stood and looked into gold eyes.

Maggie.

Tears ran down her face as she helped Jacqueline to lean against the side of the clock tower. "I didn't mean to tell them where they lived."

"You told them? After the fact that you knew what they would do?" Jacqueline said trying to get movement back into her body.

"But…"

"Maggie, grow up. This is not a game. We were changed and if you had ever paid attention then the thing to do is live…with…it." she paused thinking about her own words. She shook her head. Her agenda with Sevarius was different.

"But…" Maggie tried again but Jacqueline brushed her off. Her eyes went to the sky and saw the three gargoyles darting around avoiding the blast of lighting the came from Claw and Fang. She wanted to go and help but she was still staggering around, she didn't think she could fly at the moment. She looked around and saw a dog-like gargoyle and an older looking tan gargoyle. Both were tied up in chains. She staggered over to them and collapsed in front of them, coughing. She pulled herself up and gave the tan gargoyle a half smile. "I'm Jacqueline." She then took the chains and pulled apart a link and the gargoyle did the rest. The chains fell apart and he stood, ripping the chains off of the other one. Then he turned to her and helped her into a sitting position.

Just then, Brooklyn smashed Fang into the floor as Broadway and Lexington wrapped Claw in the iron fence railing. After they had bounded the other two and the dog like gargoyle watching them did Jacqueline have enough energy and control over her muscles.

She was glaring at Maggie.

"What were you thinking? I thought that you'd grown out of the scared little girl that I had met?" Jacqueline all but shouted at her.

Maggie cringed, but spoke up. "Talon only wanted a few words with them…"

"Is this a few words? Right now he is being hotheaded. I thought he was a cop?"

"Hey, he's trying his best! None of us asked for this!" Maggie shouted back.

A growl sounded low in Jacqueline's throat, "I understand that-"

Brooklyn held up a hand and stepped forward, "It is not Goliath that is behind all this but Xanatos. Maggie, understand that we have known Xanatos much longer and know that he tells lies left and right."

"But didn't he hire Talon when he has human?" Maggie tried to argue.

Jacqueline's temper began to wear thin, her fur began to crackle with a electric charge.

"Listen here, you br-

"Jacqueline!" Brooklyn sighed. "Fine." he walked over to where Fang and Claw was and tore off the fence and chains, giving Fang a daring glare before he waved a hand. "You're all free to go. Return to Xanatos, but remember don't turn your back on him."

Jacqueline and Fang's eye met in a silent battle. "See you latter Babe." he chortled before he and Claw took off.

"Maggie, I should let you know. I may have found a cure. It's not perfect yet, but I will let you know when it is. But grow up in the meantime." Jacqueline told her before Maggie too took off.

"This has been some night…." Lex commented.

"And by the looks of it, it's not over yet." The old gargoyle said as they watched the three forms meet up with a fourth and take off high speed.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Broadway said.

"You and me both brother," Jacqueline said. "I'm following. Any one else?" she didn't wait for a answer but headed to the edge of the tower.

The other three followed right after as she took off and gritted her teeth against the heaviness of her limbs.

"Oh and by the way, that is Hudson and that is Bronx." Broadway said pointing to each of the other gargoyles.

"Nice to met ya, bye." She waved to them for a moment hovering in the air then taking off after the fading forms, Brooklyn , Lexington and Broadway following.

XXX

They followed though they had lost the sight of the four mutates. But Jacqueline pushed on. She was still following their scents. "Oh, no, no, no. Why here? Of all places?" They had arrived at the old Gen-Tec lab.

The gargoyles shared a look, then Jacqueline took a deep breath and headed to the old hole that she had made awhile ago. They followed her as she followed her memory. It wasn't long before they came upon a scene and the one person that Jacqueline hated most in the world.

Anton Sevarius.

XXXXX**Evil aren't I? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. I'm back. Got three at one time here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gargoyles.**

XXXx

Jacqueline gaped at the doctor that was held still by Fang. Her shock wore off as she looked around and had to hide a smirk. It looked like the doctor had been forced to possibly work on another cure. As she looked around, she saw a dark skinned woman that wore a red jacket and jeans and to the right of her was huge purple gargoyle that Jacqueline assumed was the clan's leader, Goliath.

Sevarius's grey eyes flickered to Jacqueline and he grinned, but wisely said nothing, though he held up a long tube filled with a yellow liquid. "It's only enough for one, but…I can make more…"

Jacqueline opened her mouth to tell them that she had been working on a cure much longer and that what he had made was more likely poison when Talon laughed.

"Cure? I don't think I want a cure. I want you dead." Talon balls his fist, looks at them, then relaxed them but still kept an eye on Sevarius.

Fang nodded, "As am I. these forms are much stronger then our human ones."

Severus began to look panicked until Maggie stepped up. Her ears were pinned back and her movements were jerky with fear at being near Sevarius again. "I'll take it. I want to be human again."

"That's all fine my dear," Sevarius said to her, but then turned to Talon, "But Derek, or Talon is it? You are the one who deserves it." He held out the tube.

"Anyone that takes that will die." Jacqueline spoke up. She could not be quiet any more. She stepped into the circle, quietly snarling at Sevarius. She was going to say more, but there was an explosion that knocked all of them off their feet. When the dust and smoke cleared there standing in the large hole in the wall, was a tanned man that had black hair. Jacqueline only knew him from the news and pictures in the newspaper. David Xanatos. He was wearing some kind of red gargoyle like amour. With him were two sliver steel gargoyles that surprisingly looked like Goliath.

The moment Talon saw him he let out a scream of outrage. He had finally realized that all that everyone had been telling him was true: that he had been used and betrayed since tha very beginning by the one he had trusted.

Talon rushed at Xanatos but was knock to the side. Xanatos grabbed Sevarius, though he didn't look too happy about it. But before they left completely

Sevarius tossed the tube. Maggie caught it and looked at it hopefully.

"You know, that could be a cure, but it could be a vile poison. The only way to find out is…to take it." he shrugged while grinning. Then just like that they were gone.

Sevarius was gone.

Jacqueline tried to follow, though she was stopped when there was a yank on her tail. She turned around to see Brooklyn had her tail in his hand, shaking his head.

"Jacqueline, right now that would be a very stupid thing to do." he chided her.

Jacqueline sighed and nodded. He let go of her tail and she softly whapped him in the face20with it, the soft fur brushing his face. She turned back to Maggie and saw that she had uncapped the tube, with Claw looking on with anxiety on his face.

"Maggie! Did you just hear me? That could very well be poison. I'm working on the cure…."

"But it's not ready. This one is! I want it now! I can't stand being like this. Any risk is better then living as a monster." She glared at Jacqueline, her gold eyes flashing. She began to tip the tube up to drink it when Talon pushed his way through and placed his hand over hers, stopping her from drinking it.

Jacqueline turned away and headed back to the roof. The early spring night blew a soft cool breeze. She walked over to the edge and looked up at the quarter full moon. There was no sign of Xanatos. He and Sevarius were long gone. She let out a sigh. "I spent a greater part of the time that I was turned working on a cure and getting ready when I would finally met Sevarius again. Then when I do I can't! I wanted to, but I wanted to make him suffer in private, to prolong his pain. Seven months! And what do I do? I let him slip out of my claws." Jacqueline looked down at her grey white furred hand and clutched it into a tight fist.

"Maybe because you aren't meant to be a killer. You were once a veterinarian. One that healed animal s." Brooklyn said from behind her.

"But a snow leopard is."

"Yes, but you are not full leopard. You are you. You still look different but…"

Jacqueline turned and looked Brooklyn in the eye. "Brooklyn…don't stop me." With that she took off into the air and zoomed out of sight. She didn't look back, but used all her tricks to throw off anyone that may be following her.

A short distance away she watched the gargoyles head to the clock tower. She watched as they took up positions in front of the tower. Jacqueline watched Brooklyn with regret as he climbed to his place and look around, possibly in hopes of seeing her. She waited until the sun rose and they turned to stone. Jacqueline waited a full minute then flew over to where the gargoyles were. She landed in front of Brooklyn and studied his frozen face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered then took back off, flying to wait and watch the office of David Xanatos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gargoyles**

**A little short but I think have the three chapters up in row will help.**

XXXX

The evening sun sank down, casting the office in shadow. It wasn't quite dark, but the office was cast in enough shadow that it seemed that way. Jacqueline had watched him all day. He would leave and then come back and talk with an emotionless looking blonde haired man wearing glasses. Finally the blonde man stepped out and Jacqueline saw her chance. She flew over to the side of the window and quickly slid the door open and stepped inside. She walked silently up behind him and stood behind him as he sat in his chair.

"I know that you're there Talon." He said without turning.

"I'm not Talon." Jacqueline purred in his ear.

This time there was a reaction. He swiveled his chair around and looked up at her. She smiled sweetly then picked him up and threw him down on his desk. She slammed her fist into the locking mechanism to the doors, locking them. "I'll make this short. Where is Sevarius?"

"And why would I tell you that?" he said rather calmly.

"Because I have at lest three to four hours to play with you before the gargoyles find me or with your track record do you think that the cops will hurry to rescue you? Hmmm? I don't think so." Jacqueline smiled.

"Why so much hatred….Dr. Vinson?" Xanatos started to smile, a shy look starting to cross over his dark face, but it fell into actual shock when Jacqueline just smiled on.

"That woman is gone. As your 'friend' had seen to. As you see, I'm no longer human. Now, where is he?"

"You can't make me tell you." Xanatos tried to put on a brave show.

"Fine, you need a little more inspiration I see. I know what can stimulate you to your senses." With that she threw him across the room. He landed in heap, right away he jumped up but she was right behind him a threw him again. This time when he jumped up she was under him, using her hind legs to keep kicking him up into the air, not allowing him to roll away or even give him a chance to grab ahold of her. She gave one big kick and he hit the ceiling and crashed down. This time he was a little slower getting up. She grabbed him by the throat and thrust him out the window, the glass shattering. Jacqueline held him by throat twenty stories above the ground. His hand flew to her furred arms.

"You will tell me now?"

He nodded and Jacqueline pulled him in and loosened her grip.

"1390 Lord Nelson Dr. in Manhattan." he coughed out."Lovely. Now I will never see you again, but remember, I'm someone now that will put

you in your place." As an after thought she placed her short muzzle against his throat and let her rough tongue drag over his skin, the sharp barbs digging into his skin. She pulled back and then threw him into his chair. A knock on the head had him out cold.

Without a backward glance she darted out the broken window and headed to Manhattan. She was in a way disgusted at what she had done. When she was human she had never been a violent person, but now she was being pushed close to the edge. It took her all of ten minutes to get to Manhattan. The sun had set awhile ago but she knew that the others wouldn't find her very soon. She flew around the rather large house and finally spied Sevarius in his room. He was already asleep. Jacqueline flew to the small balcony that led to his room. She easily broke the lock and slipped inside. She walked to the end of his bed. He was buried under mounds of sheets. She hopped over the footboard and crawled up the bed until she was right over him. Her eyes harden but a smile played over his lips as she ran her tail under his nose. He sneezed and brushed it way. She did it again and this time his eyes flew open. His cold grey eyes met her ice blue ones and he let out a squeak just as she clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I could just let you scream all you want seeing how you have no close neighbors, but I don't know if you have any one else in the house." she grinned and then countuied. " Remember when I had told you that 'I will find a way to get you. That you will pay.'? well, the time has come."

Sevarius pushed her hand away. "So Dr. Vinson, you have found me. Took you long enough."

"Oh? I had been busy working on my cure."

"There is no cure. I had made it so that there would be no cure." He tried to smirk but failed when he saw her shake her head.

"I have already ran several tests. Though I look the same, my blood cells are changing," she said.

Sevarius's face fell, again he tried to come up with something but Jacqueline shook her head. "Enough talk." She then jumped up from were she was and at the same time pulled Sevarius out of the bed. She walked with him out to the window and took off into the air holding him by the arms. She flew up hard and fast.

Sevarius had gone tense with fear as she carried him toward the city. Got to the middle of the city and flew up higher then the tallest building in the city. She stopped then suddenly dropped him.

Sevarius's shriek reached her ears and she smiled lightly, her eyes still hard. She then dived down and caught him. His shriek was cut off but she suddenly dropped him again. And again she caught him. This time she flew back up and over some buildings, holding him upside down by his ankle. She flew over the bay, letting his head skim the water. "Are we having fun yet?" She yelled at him as he sputtered, his head dragging in the water. She rose and dropped him from a ten foot drop on the cold grass of liberty island. She landed in front of him, her large spotted wings flared out. She let out a pure spitting roar.

"Stop, stop!" Sevarius yelled as he scuttled backwards.

"Why?"

"I can reverse it!" He sobbed as he tried to stand only to find that he had broken his knee in the fall.

"Oh, come on _doctor_," she purred as she dropped to all fours and walked to him standing over him, her mouth slightly open and her long canines flashing in the di m light, "I am smarter then that."

"I'll give you money, anything." He tried to plead.

She let out a barking laugh, "What can I do with money? And you already took away the one thing that I had. My humanity. But unlike poor little Maggie, I'm content now, but as I said I always keep my promises." With that she closed her jaws on his throat. But before she had the chance to bite into his skin she felt a sharp jab in her neck. She pulled back and saw that Sevarius had a needle in his hand. Her vision blurred but she could hear him speak.

"I know that, Doctor. That's why I have carried this around for months now."

Then her vision faded into nothingness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gargoyles. **

XXXX

A distorted voice sounded near Jacqueline's ear. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a white room laying on her back. She turned her head and saw that her arms were stretched out and strapped down. Her wings were stretched out to their full length.

The rest of her body was strapped down almost crucifix style. Her clothes were gone, replaced by a paper like gown. There was a click to her left and she saw a man in a white lab coat. She snarled around the strap that was over her mouth, causing the man to jump. He turned around and not to her surprise it was Sevarius holding a clipboard. He stepped toward her and to her slight pleasure he had a limp. Her eyes traveled down to his right knee and saw that he had a brace on it. Her eyes went back to his.

"Project: Metamorphosis, advanced subject. The subject is Jacqueline Vinson, New York City former veterinarian #03166." Dr. Sevarius spoke into a pocket recorder as Jacqueline struggled with her bonds.

"She had been injected with whole blood platelet aggregation mix of_ Uncia uncia Panthera, Pteropus vampyrus, Electrophorus electricus _mutagen. Current status as of 4:45 pm, seven months after injection: originally on October 16. More on file. The test subject responded quite well to the treatment. There is a profound increase in her musculoskeletal structure brought on by the added hormones and earlier modifications to the mutagenic formula. The collagen alterations have slowed the cranial transformation." Dr. Sevarius continued unpassionately. He clicked the tape recorder off and removed the strap that was laying across her mouth.

"Now Dr., seeing how I didn't have time to study the changes that the mutation brought on, a lot of my work was interrupted. But now that you are here…" he placed his hands on her bare shoulder and ran his hands through her fur then down her body feeling her joints. "interesting, you have the same muscle shape that of a cat. But still retained the ability to walk upright like that of a human."

Jacqueline finally could bare it no longer. " Get your hands off of me!" she snapped.

"Oh, a little testy are we? Ah well, you heard the saying? 'It's better to be seen then heard?' then that's what we'll do." Sevarius replaced the strap over her mouth and continued to exam her. Jacqueline's hatred at having the doctor's hands over her body had her really thrashing on the table. The machines that she was hooked to began to beep as her blood pressure shot up. He removed his hand and stared down at her as she glared up at him. "Hmm. Well. No time like the present. Now, Jacqueline my dear. We are going to further the experiment. You will become…a perfect species. One that can take commands."

Jacqueline's eyes went wide as she thought on those prospects. Severus placed a gas mask over her short muzzle as air was fed into her lungs and a sleepiness came over her.

Blackness closed over her as Sevarius leaned over her.

"Now to prepare for surgery.....I can't wait for the results!"

XXX

Sevarius.

Sevarius pulled his gloves off. All went very well and now the white feline laid on the table. He had clipped a few nerves and added a few more of his own design as well as a small locater and a communication chip in her brain. He had no assistants this time. This experiment was different from the rest and he wanted to do it all by himself, something he normally didn't do.

He rolled the table that had her on it to a round tank. He entered the code and it opened in a half, and came down. Sevarius placed another mask over her nose and mouth, slipping a tube in her mouth, mindful of her long canines, then inserted thin wires and tubes into the female's body, her legs, head, chest, heart, arm, feet, and back. He slid her unconscious body, stripped of all clothing and gently placed her on the inside. He entered the same code and it closed. Slowly the round tube began to fill with a red liquid.

Severus picked up the recorder and began to speak into it. "Now I will let her sleep. And now to began streaming fluids," he said, as he typed as well. "And now I wait," he said.

XXX

Pain.

She was in lots of pain. Jacqueline tried to wake up but she couldn't. She tried to move but also couldn't. She slipped back into a sleep to get away from the pain.

XXX

A thump.

It woke her up but she still couldn't open her eyes. She tried to fade back, but again another thump.

She took a deep breath and moved her jaw. Something hard was in her mouth. Why? She began to move.

Again pain .

But she could move. So she moved. What was that thumping? It was making her head hurt. Again she thrashed and she felt a thick water move around her. It felt good.

A beep.

That was new.

She stopped and listened.

A whirl then a click.

Suddenly all the water was gone and she fell onto something hard.

Something itchy wrapped around her. She shrugged it off.

Words.

What ware they saying?

She opened her eyes.

A red face was in her own.

He looked familiar.

He was talking.

"Jacqueline, wake up. Can you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Jacqueline? Was that her name?

The red person was talking to her then she felt an emotional shift. It was aimed at a man across the room. A large purple creature with wings and a tail was holding him by the shirt.

No.

"No!" Her voice was raw and she scrambled to her feet, the tubes and wires pulled out of her body. She scrambled across the room and smacked the purple creature's arm away and stood in front of the one that she needed to protect. But she collapsed.

Tired.

The one behind her was talking.

What was he saying? It didn't matter. The ones that threatened her and him were now in cages.

Hands picked her up and placed a soft robe around her. She purred at him.

A laugh.

Good.

She made him happy. She followed him with her eyes as he went over to a set of machine. He began to talk and she focused on his voice.

"Your recovery's remarkable. And your powers, both physical and mental... ...are developing at a geometric rate." He came up to her and looked into her eyes, "You're safe." He took her hands and made her walk in a circle. "Come on. That's it. There we are." He picked up a little light and shined it into her eyes. Her hand came up and took it. "Do you know what that is? It's a light. You see? You try." She shined it into the face of one of the creatures that was growling and talking. "That's it. Light. Look at me. Can you remember anything? You remember your name? My name?"

"My name. Your name."

"I want her under 24-hour observation." He was talking to someone else. "A complete set of blood work. Chemical and electrolyte analysis by the end of the day."

"My name. - My name."

" - Sevarius…"

" Advanced reflex testing is a priority."

"Sevarius…my name,"

" - Monitor electrical impulses…"

"- Sir. Sir!"

"What is it?"

Her eyes looked into a mirror in front of her across the room. She was different. Her long black hair was wet and hung in thick locks. Her eyes glowed a neon blue. Pure white skin showed faint grey spots. Her eyes met the red one. Then it all came back. Brooklyn.

"My name... ...is Jacqueline. And I remember everything. And I remember you."

Then everything went black.

XXXX

****

Oh wow. Ok. I hope you all liked this one.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gargoyles **

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline opened her eyes and blinked as she became focused on the ceiling in front of her. She slowly pushed up and saw that she was laying on a pallet, a green robe around her. Her brow wrinkled as she tried to remembered what had happened and how she had gotten there. Slowly she stood up and with shaky legs began to walk around. She walked out of the small room she was in and into a bigger one. There she could see that she was inside a giant clock tower. The inside of the clock was facing her and when she looked back down and to her left she saw a couch, a few chairs and a TV. She sat down in the chair that was facing the TV and just stared at it. The blank black screen showed her her reflection. She stared hard at it and took in her appearance. She didn't know how long she sat there staring but when her eyes became focused again, there were six faces staring at her from behind. She jumped up and spun around. The array of colorful faces stared back at her. She wasn't scared but tried to remember where she had seen them before. The only human in the group stepped forward.

"Dr. Jacqueline Vinson? It's alright. You are among friends here. My name is Eliza Maza. Do you remember what happened?" the dark haired woman said as she held out a hand.

Jacqueline cocked her head and stared hard at each and every one of the creatures behind the woman. Her eyes settled on the face of the red one. Her face twisted and then relaxed. "Brooklyn?"

There was a sigh of relief all around. Brooklyn nodded and stepped forward. "Glad to have you back."

She blinked at the rest of the gargoyles. "Yes, but I can't really remember what happened." Those few words had the other gargoyles looking at each other in worry.

The large lavender gargoyle spoke up. "Dr. Vinson, when you are well rested I'm sure your memories will return."

"I'm sure they will, but by the looks on your faces, I'm not sure I want to know."

XXXX

Jacqueline leaned against the railing outside of the clock. She was now wearing a pair of Eliza's extra jeans and a blue t-shirt. Of course the t-shirt and pants had to have three holes made for her tail and wings. The soft warm breeze blew over her and she closed her eyes and sighed. The last few day had been hectic. After she had awoken, Talon and the others had been notified. They couldn't arrive yet due to them running an underground shelter for the homeless of New York, but they had sent their greetings. Mike had been contacted and he had rushed over and wrapped Jacqueline in a hug. She had tensed up but finally returned the hug. After a awhile he had to leave but promised to return.

A small sound behind her caused her to turn around. Brooklyn stepped up beside her and looked out at the city, then to her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he opened his mouth then closed it and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"You. Have you remembered anything?" he asked.

"Hmm. No." she straightened up. "I know I looked different then I do now, but every time I try to remember my head ends up hurting. I'm starting to have the feeling that don't want to remember." She fell silent then brightened, "Hey, I haven't flown in a long while. Let's go flying!" Without waiting for an answer, she jumped up onto the railing and took

off into the air.

She looked over her shoulder to see that Brooklyn was indeed following her. She just flew on in silence until she came to Central Park. She swooped low and landed on the far bank, far from where any humans that were out this late would see them. Walking over to the edge of the water she peered down at her reflection. This time it registered in her brain. She looked different. No longer was she covered in the soft fur of the snow leopard. In fact, she looked almost like she did before she had undergone the change. Her eyes glowed a neon blue. Her skin had paled to pure white and showed faint grey spots.

It had the similar rosettes and broken-spot markings over her soft skin. Her wings were the same if not narrower as was her tail. Her black hair had grown back long and silky . But her face was almost human like, but for her eyes. They were catlike, a bright fluorescent blue in color.

Jacqueline sat down at the water's edge and pulled at the long grass. With a sigh she brushed out her hair, being careful of the cat ears on the top of her head. They flicked back when she heard Brooklyn sit down beside her. For awhile neither said a word. It was the most awkward moment between them ever. Finally she spoke, up asking what the others had been avoiding telling her.

"Brooklyn…what happened?"

"I don't think that…."

Jacqueline turned her head and stared at Brooklyn. "I'm not a child. I deserve to know what happened."

Brooklyn grimaced, not really wanting to remember. "After you had taken off, we had no time to find you that night. So we had to wait until the next night. By then it was too late. You apparently scared the crap out of Xanatos and kicked his butt. He didn't really want to talk to us, but after a little threatening he was more then happy to oblige. From there we went to Sevarius'. He was gone as well. For months I-we looked for you and him; finally we happened by a building and heard bits of a conversation. We decided to check it and found you and Sevarius. You were suspended in a red water. I got you out while the others had Sevarius and his helpers cornered. Then…you awoke out of a daze you seemed to be in. You demolished the entire lab." Brooklyn stopped as he noticed her gulping large amounts of air. He jumped up pulling her up with him. "Jacqueline!? Come on!

Breathe!" He shook her slightly.

Jacqueline gasped for air, but her hyperventilating lungs refused to take it. She remembered! By god, she remembered!

"_My name... ...is Jacqueline. And I remember everything. And I remember you." _

_With one hand on the robe, she jumped up with renewed energy. She felt her eyes burn as electricity crackled around her. Her wings flared out, her entire body alive with the neon blue currents that swirled around her. Her head whipped around at a few of the scientists that were making a run for it. She chocked her head and they dropped where they were, shrieking in pain as blood ran from their eyes, ears and nose. She stretched her arms out and bolts of the crackling electricity shot out and fried everything. The smell of smoke was in the enclosed room. She advanced on Sevarius, but before she could and reached out to grab him, there was an explosion. It throw her back, but she quickly recovered and looked again for Sevarius. _

_He was gone again. _

_She flared her wings and let out a bloodcurdling scream as a ball of light neon blue covered her and the cage that held the gargoyles. There was a deep tremble and then another explosion. The fire ball covered her and the others, then died down, leaving not a scorch on any of them. At that moment the cage that held the gargoyles fell apart and Jacqueline's energy ran out. She was just aware enough of something catching her before she hit the ground._

Jacqueline opened her eyes seeing that everything was almost upside down. She felt hands on her back holding her. She snapped her head up, her eyes meeting his, midnight black on neon blue. Her expression was unreadable.

"I remember. But what did he do to cause me to have that kind of power?" she asked as she stepped away.

Brooklyn let her go, looked down at his talons then back at her. "I'm no scientist but maybe he added advanced technology and or science. Maybe he dabbled in some magic."

She reached up out of habit, pulled down and snapped off a thin willow branch. "I'm surprised that Goliath didn't order my death or something along that line."

Brooklyn swallowed and looked away then back at her, " He wasn't sure of what to do with you. I pleaded on your behalf and finally he allowed me to take you back to the clock tower but had to keep an eye on you." This time he stood up to his full height and a stern expression came over his face. He looked down in her neon blue eyes. "Jacqueline, you went to Sevarius'." he accused. "Why couldn't you have left it alone?"

Jacqueline dropped the twig she was toying with and stared back at him, her neon eyes glowing fluorescent, "He ruined my life! He ruined the lives of many others! Me and Talon and Maggie and the others weren't the first! He had experimented before us. That all had died! How could I let him walk away after that! I thought that you gargoyles protected others?!"

In a single powerful motion, he lunged at her grabbing her by her arms. She didn't wince or anything. The edges of his beak had drawn back from rows of clenched, sharp teeth. His breath hissed between them. Cords stood out in his forearm as he clutched her forearms, his own eyes were bordering on turning white. "We do! Damn it we do! But we also don't go on suicide trips! If you need help in anyway we - I would have helped you!"

Before she could snarl and answer back at him he pulled her closer to his chest. It gave her time to pin her ears flat against her skull as he pressed his mouth down to hers. Her eyes were still open but they widened even more as she felt his lips on hers. She stood there shocked and couldn't help the three different emotions that ran through her. One was her slight doctor/scientist analysis at the feel of his mouth, of his beak. She found that the top of his beak was solid, like a bird's, but the tip and sides were flexible and soft, like human lips.

Then there was anger at being kissed. At the intrusion at the closeness of this being. At this possible hormone driven male.

But then there was the pleasure at the kiss. At the feeling that ran through her body. Before long, she was kissing him back deeply, he responded quickly and heatedly, the hand on her back crushing her against him.

XXXX

**Oh wow. So what do you all think? Lovely huh? I love the kiss scene as well. Hopefully be back soon with another chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the gargoyles**

**Again I'd like to thank kittylov for being my beta. And to all that have reviewed so far.**

XXX

Jacqueline yawned as the sun rose high into the sky. It was about noon and she had just risen from her nap. The gargoyles were asleep in their frozen stone mode, and she had things she wanted to do and to have a little time away to herself. She thought it was nice to have such a close knit family, but coming from one that rarely cared about each other only caring about their family image, it did become a bit overwhelming. She walked out onto the ledge, and without a look back, spread her wings and jumped off and took to the air. She flew high and out of sight, though the few people that knew about the gargoyles knew they only came out at night and Talon and the other mutates were still unsure of flying out in the open in the daylight. She flew over to the underground tunnel entrance and circled; seeing no one, she dived and shot down a large open pipe and landed on the cold damp ground of the abandoned subway. After a few minutes, she moved from the abandoned subway lines to the Labyrinth.

She walked up to a thick metal door and tapped on it a few times. She waited then tapped again. The door opened a crack and Jacqueline saw yellow eyes peering out at her. The door then opened wider and Jacqueline gave Claw a friendly smile. "Hello. Long time no see," she said as she held out her hand.

Claw took it and shook her hand gently but firmly. He smiled a little and stepped aside to allow her to enter. The front tunnel was empty but he motioned her to follow him. Jacqueline followed making small talk, though all he could do was nod and shake his head or let out small growls. She didn't know any of the other mutates too well, only Maggie, but she still talked to him. He led her into a larger area that they seemed to have turned it into a large meeting area. There was several cages and she saw to her surprise that Fang was behind one of them.

He sat up when he saw her. She heard a coarse laugh. "Hey. Look what the cat dragged in. Not that she's too much of a cat anymore. Hey babe, how's it going?" He leered at snarled at him then turned away.

"Hey, the pussy still has claws-what's this?"

Both Claw and Jacqueline turned and saw that Fang had backed up and was holding his hand to his flat nose. Bright red blood was seeping out from behind his paws and was dribbling over his dust gold fur.

Jacqueline took a step back and into a hard body. She spun around and looked up in amber eyes. "Talon."

"Jacqueline. How are you feeling?" Before she could answer though, Talon's eyes strayed to Fang and made a sound of disgust. "Clean yourself up man!" he snapped at Fang.

Fang grumbled, still holding his nose, slipped back into the shadows.

"A lot has changed since I was…." Jacqueline stopped. The memories were still to painful and confusing.

"Yes. We have now turned the entire Labyrinth into a place were the homeless can be safe from the terrors above. It's the least we can do to still feel human…" Talon trailed off as he looked her over for the first time.

Jacqueline knew that he knew that she had been kidnapped by Sevarius again and experimented on. But thankfully he didn't say anymore.

"And that's not all that has changed again here." A sweet voice said behind Jacqueline.

Jacqueline turned and saw Maggie for the first time in almost a year. She was wearing a loose pale red dress with her light brown wings clasped around her shoulders. Jacqueline walked up to her to give the now young woman a hug. She wasn't within five feet when she felt not only Maggie's loud and strong heartbeat but another. Faint. But it was there. In fact more then one. She stopped in front of Maggie. She cocked her head. "You're pregnant."

Maggie's smile got bigger, "Yes. Five months now." she wrapped a stunned Jacqueline in a big sisterly hug. She stepped back and took both of Jacqueline's now almost human like hands in her paws. "Come on. There is so much I want to tell you!"

Jacqueline allowed herself to be pulled to another room. It had been painted blue and white and already had baby toys and such. Maggie pulled her to the center of the room and motioned for her to sit down. Jacqueline sat down smoothly but watched Maggie with a slightly amused look on her face as she settled down on the floor as well.

"So, you and Talon?" Jacqueline began awkwardly.

"Yes! After that last encounter with…that doctor…we…eloped."

Jacqueline smiled a sincere smile. It was good that Maggie wasn't crying for her humanity back. "So how did it happen? I'm sure there was no church wedding?"

Maggie looked a little down fallen but brightened back up. "No church. We had it here. Derek's mother, Diana, helped arrange all of it."

Jacqueline sat up straighter. "Wait! Derek's family knows now?"

"Yeah. Pet er Maza, Derek's father performed the ceremony. It couldn't be a minister, but we had made our own marriage certificate. It is enough for us." Maggie smiled happily.

"Did you contact your own family?" Jacqueline asked.

"No. And I don't care to. They are the reason I ran away in the first place." Maggie said. "Oh….I" Jacqueline started to say something else but Maggie interrupted.

Maggie gasped, "Oh I just remembered! I heard the you and Brooklyn are together!"Jacqueline winced. The whole clan knew about the heated kiss that they had shared. How they found out she'd never know. She knew that Brooklyn didn't tell them. He had grown up in the time that she had met him. Still young and impulsive, but much wiser. She still hadn't figured out what was going on with her concerning Brooklyn. "I guess…" _This is silly, _she thought. _I'm at least 6 years older then her and had been a rather good veterinarian and I'm sitting here talking about this._

"That's nice. I will admit that he freaked me out more then the others, even Goliath. The others at least looked a little human. And Brooklyn ... had I thought him ugly? A monster? That seemed so long ago, and now he is a friend." Maggie stopped seeing how she was making Jacqueline uncomfortable. "But speaking about looks! Look at you!" she struggled to get up and motioned for Jacqueline to do the same. "You are gorgeous!" she walked around Jacqueline looking at her and touching her long hair and her soft skin.

"You still have the markings and the ears and tail and wings, but you look almost human."

"Maggie…please…" Jacqueline begged.

Maggie stopped and looked down. "I'm sorry. We were told what happened…"

Jacqueline gritted her teeth and shook her head. "That's enough. So what are you going to name the babies?"

"We haven't decided yet, but…."Maggie stopped and looked at Jacqueline funny.

"Babies? There are more then one? And how can you tell?"

Jacqueline grinned her long sharp teeth flashing. "I don't know how, but I can sense them. There are two maybe three."

Maggie began to stutter, but Jacqueline continued. "Seeing how you and the father have feline DNA in your genes now, I'm not surprised that you will have a small litter." Jacqueline laughed a little cruely.

XXX

After a tour of the Labyrinth and meeting some of the residents Jacqueline said her goodbyes and both Talon and Maggie walked her to the exit pipe that she had taken.

"Ah…Jacqueline?" Maggie asked before Jacqueline began to climb the steps in the pipe. She could fly down the pipe but it was harder to fly up it. "I know that you're not a people doctor, but used to be a veterinarian and had helped animals with…" Maggie trailed off then continued, "well our bodies are now a lot like animals…can you…"

Jacqueline looked at her and Talon. "Are you asking that I help with the birth?"

Talon nodded, "Yes. It will be hard for her if she is going to have as many as you say she's going to have and we very well can't take her to the hospital or have a doctor come down here."

"I see your point. All right, I'll do it." Jacqueline grinned, pleased, "In fact I'd love to."

"Oh thank you!" Maggie came up to her and gave her a hug.

Jacqueline hugged her back. "You're welcome. But now, I do have another to visit before I have to get back to the tower before the guys wake up."

"Be careful of flying out in the daylight." Talon said as he put a protective arm around Maggie.

"I will, the humans think that gargoyles can only come out at night, so most don't look up in the sky looking for them and I do fly up high. Oh, and Maggie since I guess I'm going to be your doctor, some tips; don't stress yourself out, don't lift anything heavy…oh and I would suggest to eat more protein and try to see if you can eat a few raw eggs now and then."

Both Talon and Maggie wrinkled their noses. "Ewww. Why the raw eggs?" Maggie asked.

"Good f or the babies and you. They are and will be taking a lot of energy and nutrition out of your body. The eggs will help. I'll come back and check up on you now and then."

With that she jumped up, grabbed the rung and began to climb. She was partly up the tunnel when she heard Talon's voice drift up to her.

"How did she know that you are pregnant?"

XXX

_Yes, how did I know? _She thought as she flew on to her last stop. She seemed to sense things like that. She shook her head and flew up to Mike's window. She hovered a bit and knocked on the window. Mike was at the window in an instant. She flew inside and gave him a smile. "Hello, Mike. How's things going?"

"Fine. I was wondering if you would be back." Mike said as he gave her a small hug.

Jacqueline walked over to the test sets and computers. She stared at the stuff for awhile. She sensed Mike step up behind her.

"So…are you going to run some more tests?" he asked as he picked up a glass tube filled with her blood.

"I…don't know. I had been mutated further then even the furry form that I first had. Though I look more human, I feel less then human. More…I can't describe the feeling. I have less of the animals instinct I'm more aware and fast then I ever had been. I think Sevarius did something to my brain. I don't know any more as I don 't have a CT scan and I destroyed the building that Sevarius had me in." Jacqueline moved her hand over one of the computers to turn it on but stopped.

"Shall I ready the tests?" Mike asked watching her intently.

Jacqueline was quiet and Mike began to take it as a yes. He begin to turn on the computers, but she reached out and caught his hand. "No."

"No?"

"No. No more. No more tests. I'm done with it." Jacqueline turned to Mike. "I want to thank you for helping me but I'm no longer human and I must resign to the fact that I will never again be human no matter how much I try."

Mike stared at her in shock. "You're giving up?"

"No. Not on life. I can have a life Mike. This is the last time I'm going to visit. Keep the computers everything or get rid of them…but…one thing." she walked over to the one computer that was on. She typed a few keywords and hit delete. "I can't have anyone have all the work that I did. We don't need another Sevarius out there." She scooped up all the copies and files and put them in the pack strapped around her waist that she carried around with her. "Goodbye Mike Holzman." She waved and then jumped out of the window and took of toward the setting sun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gargoyles**

XXX

Jacqueline sighed as she sat in the middle of the floor, staring at the books that she had found in a dusty old warehouse. She was hunched over a rather large leather bound book with yellow pages. Her long tail swept side to side lazily and her wings laid limp behind her. She slammed the book closed, coughing at the dust that clouded up around her head. She stood up and stretched, walking a distance away to look back at the stack of books and concentrated. She stared hard at the group of books and her ears pinned back and her wings tensed in from the strain. Finally she saw a slight wave in the air and it bent into the shape of a shallow cup, the air around it shimmering. She pushed the simmering cup of air toward the books and watched as the wave slowly pushed the books a few feet. Jacqueline felt a drip of hot blood tinkle out of her nose. Her head began to throb and constrict. She dropped the thought and the wave disappeared as she brought her hand up to her nose and wiped away the blood. The pressure in her head stopped so suddenly she felt light headed. She swade and then collapsed.

XXX

Jacqueline knew that she was laying on the floor when she came to. She stretched, feeling good and stopped when she heard the gargoyles wake up.

She smiled and stayed in her position on the floor, her eyes closed, faking sleep.

"Look out! Jacqueline sprawled out on the floor again!" she heard Lexington warn the others as he hopped over Jacqueline.

"She sleeps?" she hid a smile as she heard Brooklyn ask.

Jacqueline felt Brooklyn lean over her. She forced herself to stay still. _Just a little more_…she thought. _There! _Jacqueline turned her head quickly and snapped her eyes open, then grabbed Brooklyn's arms and used his surprised weakness to her advantage and flipped him over on his back with her sitting on his chest. He looked up at her in surprise.

Jacqueline grinned down at him, her long sharp cat like fangs baring, "Pinned ya."

Brooklyn said nothing but used his prehensile to wrap around her thinner waist and pick her up. Jacqueline shrieked in surprise and grabbed a hold of the larger joint of his left wings and just as he had moved to either lightly toss or move to her to the side it caused them to flip yet again. This time it was war between them and they continued to flip each other, both laughing so hard that in the end neither won the tussle.

After they finally caught their breath, both realized that half the clan was staring at them with either smirks or shock at the childish antics.

"Enough. You are warriors, not hatchlings." Goliath finally tired of their juvenile games.

"He's a warrior, I'm not." Jacqueline said as she took Brooklyn's hand to help her up.

"Aye. And I believe that its time we teach you combat..most would've already known the basics and more at your age. And you can help us protect the city." Hudson thought out loud.

"Fighting? Oh…"

XXX

Together, the clan was teaching her to fight and defend herself in the event of a battle. Hudson taught her to use weapons like swords and daggers.

Jacqueline loved the lessons in the swords. She had taken fencing at her boarding school and her teachers had told her that she was good. She took to the sword with ease, but the physical moves, she didn't really like. Broadway and Goliath were conjointly showing her how to punch and kick and such. She couldn't do the tail swipes, for though her tail was long it wasn't strong like the gargoyles nor thick and prehensile. True, she had the claws, the super strength, the agility, but she was still human in her brain and remembered what it was like to be a weak human. And she didn't have the years of training that had been drummed into them.

And Brooklyn taught her , she'd known the basics already, plus a few tricks of her own. But Brooklyn was the best in the air with his wings being the longest and most narrow, with their pterodactyl shape. He taught her how to do some rather complicated flips and somersaults that would help her dodge enemy fire. All in all, she was probably the most impressed with him and his ease in the air. And it was of course him that found out about her powers.

XXX

It was a Saturday night and they were gliding near Central Park, the moon riding the sky overhead with large rain clouds passing and coming together. Jacqueline and Brooklyn played a game of air tag, each of them pulling on each others' tails. Finally they came to a stop on a roof next to the park. It was their turn to patrol together and they were making the most of it.

Brooklyn wrapped her in for a quick kiss then both turned to watch the streets. They had become even closer and were all but official mates. Ever since she had left Mike's and told the clan of her decision to just escape the way things were and if they had room in their clan that she'd like to join.

That night she had been adopted into the clan.

Brooklyn, of course was thrilled. They spent the time that they didn't have to patrol or the times that Goliath teamed them up together learning more about each other. Her actions slowly became more gargoyle. She was doing her utmost to live life as they did and protect all of Manhattan as best she could.

Even her clothes were somewhat more in tune with the others. She didn't ever want to forget that she was once a veterinarian. So she took a white lab coat and sewed the front together and took out the sleeves and wore a wide black leather belt at her waist. All in all it turned into a simple dress that fell to her knees.

As they rested on the roof it began to rain. "Great." she mumbled.

Brooklyn shot her a glance. "Never flew in rain?" he asked as he shifted closer.

"No. Only snow. I love the rain but this is ridiculous." she said as it poured down harder.

Brooklyn nodded and they settled down to wait until the rain slackened. They snuggled up together to keep warm and just to be close. Jacqueline had started to nod of when there was a sequel of tires and followed by sirens. They jumped up and looked over the side of the building.

"Shall we?" Brooklyn asked.

Jacqueline nodded and both took off into the air. Jacqueline pulled ahead of him and saw a group of people in the middle of the crosswalk. She looked back to the car. It didn't seem that it was going to stop. Jacqueline dropped down in front of the people, the car coming closer. Brooklyn had dropped down on the hood of the tan car. He looked up and yelled something but with the screams and the sirens and the noise she didn't hear him. Jacqueline gritted her teeth and threw her left hand out in front of her and her right one behind her. The people behind her were shoved back and to the sides of the road. The car that came barreling toward her seemed to crash into a invisible wall two feet from her.

Brooklyn had to dig his claw into the metal of the roof to keep from falling off. They heard the air bags deploy and suddenly there was a crunching noise as the doors seemed to bar themselves closed.

Jacqueline dropped her arms and her face relaxed and she let out a gasp and then collapsed in the wet road. She held her head. It was throbbing. She was dimly aware of Brooklyn kneeling beside her.

"Jacqueline…come on. We're out in the open." he helped pull her to her feet. "Can you fly?"

Jacqueline opened her wings and she heard gasps from the people nearby as she took off in a staggering half blind run and jumped into the air. She beat her wings a couple of times and rose. She circled half blind, but watching a red form run past the people and into a nearby ally. After a few minutes she felt a tug on her arm and she blindly followed that. They flew and glided higher and further away from the screams and sirens.

"Jacqueline! What was that!? How did you stop that car like that…" Brooklyn tried to question.

Jacqueline shook her head, "I don't know…but…I don't feel so good." she slowed and suddenly she dropped out of the sky.

XXX

"She is a danger to the clan. She has one of the episodes and thenblacks out. Remember she had destroyed an entire building!"

Jacqueline woke up to the deep rumbling of Goliath.

"Aye. We may have been able to trust her in the past but since this, we can' trust her…"

Jacqueline opened her eyes to see that she was on the stone floor of the clock tower, being held close by Brooklyn. She watched as Brooklyn opened his beak to answer back when she spoke up.

"So I'm a danger?"

"Jacqueline." Brooklyn shifted so that she sat up on her own but he stayed crouched beside her.

"What has been done to you? I know that it is a touchy subject but we need to know." Eliza told her. She stood to the right and took a step forward.

Jacqueline placed her head in her hands. "I didn't truly know. Like I told Mike, I had been mutated further then even the furry form that I first had. I'm more aware and faster then I ever had been. I think Sevarius did something to my brain. I do know that I may have Psionics. How he managed I don't know. But," she looked up into Goliath's eyes, "I am not a danger. I am fully aware of what I'm doing and when I'm doing it."

"You lied to us." Goliath's voice was heavy with disapproval.

"I did not lie. There was no lie. I didn't know what was going on myself. I'm not all-knowing.""You endangered yourself. You endanger your clan." Goliath was working up into a full rage. The other members of the clan backed away except for Brooklyn.

"You took unacceptable risks. I will not banish you from the clan but you will spend the nex t three nights and days here, where we can keep an eye on you. You will not leave the tower without permission. Is that understood!"Jacqueline opened her mouth to protest. "Oh, come on Goliath. She just woke up and she did stop that car and save those people." Brooklyn spoke in her turned his anger on Brooklyn. "If I find out that you knew about this and didn't tell any of us…" Goliath's eyes glowed with anger his fists clenched in stood up and glared at him, her tail swishing in agitation and her ears pinned back with her eyes glowing bright fluorescent blue. She was about to snap back at Goliath but Brooklyn stepped in front of her and Goliath. "Leave her alone Goliath!" Brooklyn growled, his eyes growing bright with anger. "She's not a child or an idiot! She's my mate and I'll not have you threatening her for something that isn't her fault."Goliath looked at her and his eyes dimmed. He sighed. "Three nights. I will not ignore this." His voice softened. "I am responsible for the safety of my clan. You took a foolish risk on not telling us. I cannot condone that." Goliath turned to leave. Brooklyn, calmer now, put an arm around Jacqueline.

"Being grounded isn't so bad. When we would get in trouble we would be sent to the rookery. I've been sent to the rookery plenty. Here at least you can still see the others and have fresh air. Don't worry. I'll stay with you. We…can think of it as a sort of honeymoon."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gargoyles. **

**I want to thank kittylov for being the beta.**

XXXX

After that one night where her new found powers came out, she sat more smoothly into the clan. She had no more secrets and in the night that she had been confined to the tower she and Brooklyn made announcements to the clan that they would become official mates.

Jacqueline never had been an affectionate person, and was always distant when it came to affection, but after the announcement she found that she could be a loving person. It wasn't long after that Jacqueline did a check up on Maggie that she herself found out that she was pregnant. At first she was stunned then frightened, but the fear was overwhelmed by excitement. She told Brooklyn in private and he was ecstatic that she was pregnant. The pair was thrilled at the prospect of hatchlings. The clan was then told and some of their enthusiasm spilled over into the other gargoyles.

Maggie's own pregnancy progressed fast in the last few months. Jacqueline would go to the Labyrinth every other day to check on her. In the last part of fall Maggie became more agitated and restless. Jacqueline told her that it would be soon and to stay in the cleaner part of the Labyrinth. It was a cold rainy day in October when a panting Claw came flying into the tower at midday.

Jacqueline was curled up on the twin bed that had been set up for her. She had changed her own sleeping habits to match those of the gargoyles and Brooklyn. She was in a deep sleep when she found herself being shaken. She opened her eyes and saw Claw looking worried. When he saw that he had finally waken her, he started emitting growls and chirps and gesturing wildly with his paws.

She rubbed her eyes and stared at him for a second then it dawned on her. "It's time?" Claw nodded.

"Ok. Let me get a few things." Jacqueline jumped out of bed and brushed her hair quickly, pulling it back in a loose braid. She then scribbled a note for Brooklyn when he woke. Then grabbing her only last tie to her past life, a black med bag, she followed Claw out of the tower and toward the pipe that led to the underground. As she flew she dialed

Eliza's number on the mobile phone that the cop had given her.

"Hello?" the sleepy voice of Eliza answered.

"Hello. It's Jackie. My cat's having kittens. Wanna see them?" she asked then hung up. It was the quick code that they had come up with to keep people confused that tried to pick up on sound waves or tapping the phone lines.

When Jacqueline arrived at the Labyrinth she found Maggie in the early stages of labor. She had her lay on her and Talon's bed. Using blankets and pillows she propped Maggie up.

"Ok. Your body will know what to do. Follow it. And I'm sorry but as I have no Epidural for you it's going to be painful. But no more painful then we were first changed." Jacqueline said as she readied everything. She sent Claw to boil water and gather clean towels. Talon stayed by Maggie's side and soon Eliza showed up to help.

About ten that night Jacqueline checked Maggie and found that she was ready. "Ok Maggie. You are fully dilated. When I say push you push." Jacqueline said as she took a towel and held it ready. "Push."

Maggie gave a great push and then let out a cry. Jacqueline had little to do as she caught the baby. She peeled the white membrane off and used the towel to rub and wipe up the baby. She took a moment and looked at the baby. It was a female with black fur though she could see the faint spots of the leopard. She also had the feline human look, though her eyes were closed like that of a newborn cub. Jacqueline handed the black female to Eliza who cleaned her up even more and wrapped her up.

The next two came fast and easily. A spotted orange male and a tawny female. All had crinkly wet, leathery wings. She helped Eliza set them in a large crib and let Maggie sleep. Jacqueline washed her hands and walked out into the main room. She was surprised to see the whole clan there.

Brooklyn stood and met her at the door. He wrapped her in a tight hug. "Oh…you look so tired…"he murmured.

"Yes…but Maggie is more so." she returned the hug and addressed the clan. "two girls and one boy." she said, "and the mother is doing fine."

"Have they named them yet?" Diana Maza asked.

"Yes. Alice, Amy, and Michael."

XXX

The months flew by after that. The kittens grew fast and developed their personalities. The black leopard female, Alice, was like her father in every way. The little boy Michael, was spotted leopard like but as he grew older showed traits like that of a cheetah as well. He developed the baby ruff-like mane of a cheetah and the long legs. Amy was quiet, smart and calm.

Jacqueline herself grew bigger and bigger. By the six month of her pregnancy she could barley fly or even glide. With her 'insight' she knew that it was only one and was an egg. She thought it somewhat odd, seeing she had been human to turned feline then mutated even further. She was still mammal. Though she figured that Brooklyn's genes had something to do with it. She also used some of her inner thoughts to keep any Psionics from developing in the baby. It was hard and gave her a continuing headache but she was determined.

At the end of her sixth month she felt too heavy to even try to fly. She ended up staying again at the clock tower and she spent many long nights with Hudson, trying to build a base of knowledge regarding gargoyle reproduction. She found out that their was a breeding season that all females in the clan decided on, but she was the only female though she wasn't even a true blood gargoyle. The season had apparently come and gone.

He told her that eggs could arrive anytime between six and eight months after the beginning of the breeding season. He told her that two or three is normal. It normally took nine months of incubation for the eggs to hatch and that they had to be kept warm.

"Does heat determine the sex of the hatchling?" Jacqueline asked Hudson while she tried to cook on the electric grill.

"No. You never can tell by the shape or color of the egg. Gargoyle eggs weigh close to

five to ten pounds. It all depends on the parents."

"How are the hatchling raised? Do only the parents care for them…oh crap!" a flame flared up in the skillet and Jacqueline grabbed the skillet and dumped the pan and flaming bacon in the metal washbasin. "I just can't cook! I never could. Well, Bronx, it looks like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches again until Broadway gets back."

The dog-like gargoyle let out a disappointed groan as Hudson backed away. "I'll just wait lass."

Jacqueline let out a groan too. For the past month that's all they had until Broadway got back to cook or the three might grab takeout. Eliza helped though she wasn't much of a cook as well. She sighed and followed Bronx and Hudson back to the TV. She groaned as she lowered herself down on the couch. Once she was settled and comfortable s he turned back to the older gargoyle. "So… do only the true parents care for them? Or is the parenting shared by the entire clan?"

"Both actually. Most time unless the hatching looks like either of the parents nobody knows which is their own."

"Are there any motherly instincts? How…"

Hudson chuckled, "I know it's rather hard for you to understand. Female gargoyles are rather protective, sometimes even more so then we males, though it is in all of us to protect. All adults in the clan help rear the young. Even if the female have not laid any eggs, they will be mother to all the hatchlings, just like the males will all be fathers. This one will be more lucky in a way. It will know exactly who it's parents are though we will all help raise it. As an only egg of my parent's clan I knew my parents, the others did not. They were raised by the clan for they were laid at the same time. The eggs can get shuffled so the females never know which is theirs. Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington are all rookery brothers. They may or may not be from the same mother. All eggs laid at the same time are rookery brothers and sisters."

Jacqueline nodded, her mind swirling. She started to ask more questions when there was the sound of soft thuds. Lexington hopped in with something in his hands and headed straight to the computer that he was piecing together. Then Brooklyn and Broadway followed. They shook their heads at Lexington and headed over to where Jacqueline and Hudson were. Broadway wrinkled his nose.

"Whew…it sinks in here. Jacqueline? Did you try to cook again?" he grinned at Jacqueline who just glared at him.

"Yes. I can't even mange to boil water. Can you….?"

"Sure can. What do you want?" he asked, anxious to show off.

"Anything. Hey, Brooklyn." she smiled up at her mate. "how was your rounds?"

Brooklyn sat down beside her and pulled her close. "It's New York. What do you expect?"

"Same old thing?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, resting.

Jacqueline laid her head on his shoulder and closed her own eyes. She just laid there listing to the sounds of the clan moving around and chatting with each other. She began to nod off.

XXX

Jacqueline slowly can up out of her sleep, though she still had her eyes closed. She tried to remember what woke her. There. A small pain in her belly. She sighed and fidgeted. She fidgeted again, and then sighed. She felt a sharp pain go through her stomach. She stopped and felt it again. She then knew. It was time. She tightened her lips as another coursed though her belly. They died down and she opened her eyes. It was morning and she saw that Brooklyn had possibly moved her back to her own bed. She struggled up out of it and went to pick up the phone. Again she made a quick call to Eliza.

By the time Eliza had arrived, the contractions were more frequent.

"Jacqueline? Are you all right?" concern was in her voice.

"Shh. I'm trying to concentrate." Jacqueline gritted out between her teeth as another contraction ran though her. "The pains began two hours ago."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You don't have to rush. It'll still be awhile," She gritted out.

The hours flew by. They didn't know what was going to happen so Jacqueline had every possible thing ready. The contractions begin to come faster the moment the sun went down. Jacqueline had been holding back her cries but they got louder just as the gargoyles woke up. Eliza rushed to the tower's door and waved them off from entering. Jacqueline gritted her teeth but another scream was ripped from her throat. The pain backed off and she caught her breath. She heard Brooklyn's anxious voice.

"How is she?"

"It's close." Eliza was right. Not one hour later Jacqueline had her single egg. She sat on the edge of the bed, egg laying in a wooden box with blankets around it. She panted a little. It was the labor that had hurt not the actual laying. She saw that the egg had a flexible, leathery shell that slipped through the birth canal with relative ease. It was now hardening. The egg was larger then a baby, with a dark grey shell. When Eliza let the gargoyles back in the clan greeted this single egg with great joy.

Brooklyn peered down at the single egg as Jacqueline placed a hot water bottle wrapped in a cloth in the box. "I feel rather odd." she looked at the large red gargoyle, her looked up at her his black eye large. "How so?"

"For one, though I'm different I'm still human inside and I have the mother instinct, but I can't hold my baby for it is in an egg. An egg." Jacqueline said as she looked back down at the motionless egg.

"It's alright. In no time it will hatch and then you can hold it. We can hold it." Brooklyn wrapped her in a hug which she returned.

XXXX


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer. I don't own the Gargoyles.**

**_Hello! Sorry I've not updated but I have been rather busy. Hope you like it. I did have the hardest time on it. Have fun. Don't kill me.  
_**

_Disclaimer. I don't own the ! Sorry I've not updated but I have been rather busy. Hope you like it. I did have the hardest time on it. Have fun. Don't kill me._

_XXXx_

Jacqueline flew through the night sky. Her mind was in a turmoil. It was being pulled past its limits. Sevarius had her already pull a few heists, steal and kill. He wanted to see her in action and he was more then pleased with her. He told her what to do and she used her super speed and strength and her Psionics. At first she fought but he had  
total control over her. After the first few days she just retreated back in her mind and became lost in her thoughts as her body did what it was told..

X

Mike Holzman.

He was the traitor, the informer. He had used his sweet baby face to gain the trust of her and her clan. After that night when he had revealed himself as Sevarius lackey, she had felt a burning hatred. It flushed through her body and ate at her belly. Mike didn't talk to her or try to explain. Jacqueline knew why. Money. It always boiled down to  
money.

X

She backed out of her mind and became aware of her surroundings. One  
look and she knew were she was heading. The clock tower.

No! Please Sevarius! She pleaded in her mind. She knew that he could  
not hear her thoughts.

'I believe you are wondering why I'm directing you here. Well my dear, I have decided that your little clan have become a liability, a distraction. We can't have any of them running into you while you are out on an errand.' The doctor's soft voice vibrated in her bones. 'We will take care of them and then you'll be free in the skies.'

As her body sped toward the tower, Jacqueline began to scream in her head. It wasn't long before the clan saw her. Brooklyn took off right at her. She saw him open his mouth to speak, but before he could, her body attacked him of its own accord. She body slammed him and he went spinning. There was a shout but Jacqueline didn't hear it because she was screaming and making a terrible racket in her head. In her line of vision she saw the others coming to back up Brooklyn. Their mouths were moving but she didn't focus on their words. After a few dodges and hits at them they backed off but Jacqueline could feel her body powering up for a Psionics attack.

The lighting hit them and their bodies jerked and fell and crashed onto one of the lower building's roof. She flew down and landed in front of them.

"….not herself." she heard Goliath say, "we need to stop her."

"Stop me?" Jacqueline heard her voice say. She knew that Sevarius was controlling everything and was enjoying it. Her hated connection to him told her that. "I don't think so." she spread her wings and took off toward the tower and flew directly into where she had last seen her egg. It was still there. _'Aww, how sweet. It would be wonderful to keep it and see how it turns out but, to destroy it would further break your spirit. You're still fighting me, I can feel it. So, my dear, this is the only way.'_ Sevarius spoke to her. He had her reach out and pick up the egg. She felt it shift as something moved within. Just as she turned, she saw Bronx come up to her whining happily, but she just sent out an arm and he went flying into the far wall. She then turned and ran back out and into the sky. She flew over to the gargoyles and sent another lighting blast on them. Their bodies twitched painfully and she smiled and flew on. The warm summer air ran over her body. She flew up high over the city. _So, how should we rid ourselves of the brat? Ah, the simple way. Just drop it._

Jacqueline began to fight even harder and just as her fingers opened to let go of her egg they tightened again. Sevarius didn't notice, but had her to open her fingers again. This time it dropped and Jacqueline watched in horror as the egg dropped fast. But just as it was almost out of sight a red blur sped under it and caught it. Thank you, Brooklyn! She was happy but Sevarius was not. _'Why that meddling fool! We'll just take care of him for good.'_

Brooklyn flew up in her face and back handed her.

She spun but straightened and dropped down to a roof and faced him. She sneered at him.

"Jacqueline! What the hell are you doing?" he asked as he dropped to the building's ledge.

"Just releasing my ties. I want nothing more to do with any of you. Mostly you." Sevarius countied to have her spew words of hate as Brooklyn's face twisted. "Know, lover that if you don't kill me I will kill you. But… you will never kill me. Come on. Afraid to attack me?" she asked coolly. She took off straight into the air.

"Hardly," he countered and he shot straight at her.

She dodged.

He circled around for a second attack and turned in midair to face her. She was gone.

He stopped, looking around. And saw nothing.

The attack came from behind.

It sent him sprawling forward in surprise. She had hit him in between his shoulders.

She decided on a frontal approach. And hit him head on. He went rolling in the air and crashed back onto the roof. He jumped back up but before he could get back in the air she flew down and hit the ground running, sprinting on her two hind legs, then later, descending to four. She took a placed leap and tackled him to the ground, his rooted stance be damned.

He rolled her off of him with a shove of his arms and got to his feet. Brooklyn aimed a kick at her midsection out of nowhere, balancing on his legs and his tail, and she was down. She jumped back up and immediately attempted to punch him. He grabbed her hand in both of his and flipped her. He had no sooner thought this when she grabbed him from behind, sidestepping his tail and placing one of her feet around the front of his knee. She gave him a hard shove in the back and his knees gave way, causing him to fall forward. It was an easy move, and he had fallen for it.

She waited for him.

He aimed another kick at her, and she blocked it with one of her own, nearly knocking him off balance. He caught himself with his tail and she dropped to the ground and swept a leg under his feet.

Under many circumstances, it wouldn't have worked, but he hadn't been expecting it. He went down yet again.

She was beginning to pant now, breathing heavily and slightly sweaty. He, too was sweaty, but he wasn't going to let his tiredness show through. He would win this fight.

He began to sweep his own leg out to trip her the same way she had tripped him, but changed and quick as ever. He rested the bulk of his weight on his tail and kicked out viciously with both his feet, knocking her back and down. He used the time to get to his feet and walk over to her, looking down on her. She was laying on the concrete, her glowing eyes closed.

Just as he leaned over, her eyes flew open and she swiped her long claws over his chest then his hard stomach. He jumped back and she jumped up and crouched, her long teeth bared. He then felt a painful twinge in his head. He had to close his eyes at the blinding pain. Then all of a sudden it stopped. He opened is eyes and looked at Jacqueline.

She was frozen.

All during the fight Jacqueline had been searching in her brain. It allowed Sevarius total free control over her without her fighting. True he had control of her before but every time she had fought it for him it was like holding a constantly pulling dog. But she had backed off and he was able to control her movements freely.

She searched in her brain. There! She found it. The communication chip. She fried the chip and the voice of Sevarius stopped.

She came back and focused back behind her eyes. She saw a set of deep bleeding gashes on Brooklyn's chest and stomach.

She tried to moved and found that she could. She stumbled but found she could move. She figured that the doctor was trying find out what happened. She knew that he could not see what she was nor could she hear him, but she knew that he still had some control over her. He only need to move the manual controls and have her return to the lab and replace the chip.

"Brooklyn…" she saw his eyes narrow. "Brooklyn…it's me now." she walked up to him.

He didn't move but watched her wryly. She reached out and touched him. She felt tears burning her eyes. "Brooklyn. I don't know how long I have, but I want to let you know that it is Sevarius. He's controlling me. I want you to know that I love you and I want you to do something for me."

Brooklyn searched her eyes and saw that it was indeed her again. He pulled her closed, his own tears wetting her hair. "I thought I had lost you again," he muttered.

"Sevarius will forever be after me. I want the egg and the clan safe. And I want you safe. He wants me to kill all of you and you know I have that power. I want you to kill me."

"What?!" he pulled back and looked at her in horror.

"Kill me!" she screamed as she pushed him back. She stood there with her fists clinched and the wind whipping around as a summer storm began to blow in. "Kill me, or by god, I will be made to kill you all!"

Brooklyn closed his eyes and raised a red claw to bring it down on her bared throat.

But it dropped.

He opened his eyes. "Jacqueline! I can't." he sobbed. He rewrapped her in his arms and both stood there crying. Her into his shoulder, him into her hair.

"Aww. Now isn't this sweet?"

A voice sounded behind them.

They turned to see both Sevarius and Xanatos. He was wearing the red gargoyle like armor and Sevarius was holding a laptop like computer. He grinned at Jacqueline. "do you think that I'll not follow you, not make sure that everything did work?"

Brooklyn headed right at the two but a laser blast hit Brooklyn square in the belly, electrical currents momentarily paralyzing him. He roared at the shock and pain.'

"Brooklyn!" Jacqueline screamed. A glance behind her told her that he was getting back up but was hurting. She turned back to the two men standing twenty feet away. "You." Jacqueline growled at them, her eyes starting to glow a bright, blinding blue. Forgetting that they could take control of her anytime, she hurled herself at the men with a snarl. Xanatos batted her across the roof. Jacqueline dodged the blast that followed.

"Sevarius! Get that thing working! I want her back under control now or I may end up hurting her more then we can afford!" Xanatos snapped at Sevarius.

Jacqueline took off into the air making Xanatos follow her. She led him on a great chase her being better in the air then him. She finally dived under a ledge just as Xanatos landed on top of that very ledge.

"Brooklyn's helpless and vulnerable right now... it would be so easy for me to go back and finish him off. If you won't come out, then I'll go do that." Xanatos said aloud.

"No!" Jacqueline twisted under the ledge and yanked Xanatos ankles out from under him. "You won't touch him! " Still shrieking like a maniac, Jacqueline flung the startled Xanatos against the opposite tower, aiming so that his back hit the ledge. Metal crunched and bits flew off under the force of the blow. Eyes glowing like blue beacons, and  
screaming like an enraged cougar, Jacqueline lunged for him, clawing and kicking at his bare face with her talons. Before he even had the chance to fire another shot from the laser gun, Jacqueline ripped it from his hands and threw it, only vaguely hearing it land on another rooftop. She lifted her hand with her three inch claws to dig them into his throat but stopped.

She couldn't move.

Not again! She thought.

Xanatos watched her for a second then let out a chuckle. "It seems that Sevarius got it working again." he stood up and looked over the ruined armor. "You are rather strong. More then I could have hoped for."

Jacqueline watched in her frozen mode as he peeled the ruin metal off then and began to speak into a cell phone. "Yes? I am tired of the farce. This ends tonight. Kill the gargoyles. No playing around I want them destroyed."

Jacqueline started to panic as her mind began racing to figure out how to break the hold again. But she could do nothing as he made Sevarius order her to carry him back to the roof where Sevarius and Brooklyn were.

Brooklyn was just shaking off the blast. He had a torn wing and the two gashes on his belly and chest were worse.

"It's still your lucky day Jacqueline. You get to finish off your mate." Sevarius gloated as he began typing into the computer.

In a flash she was at Brooklyn, batting him around and punching, not giving him to time to even breathe. Finally she was called off. She looked down at him, a bloody and bruised red heap.

"Remember, Jacqueline. Remember this always. For this will forever burn in your mind while you are alive and trapped inside of your own head." Xanatos said. "the gargoyles, they are just as good as dead!"

"I do not believe so."

Xanatos turned sharply to see Goliath standing behind them with his wings spread, and Elisa standing beside him. The rest of the clan was right behind him.

"Kill them!"

Jacqueline flew at them but this time they didn't try to be easy with her. A huge hectic fight occurred. Broadway, Lexington and Bronx broke away to help Brooklyn up.

As strong as she was, she was no match for five grown males. She was finally tossed and laid in a heap. There was no orders and she say that Sevarius was darting out of the way trying not to get the computer taken away from him.

Arms picked her up. "Don't worry, Jacqueline. It'll be all over soon. You're going home," Brooklyn's weak voice reassured her. Not being under control at the moment she turned her head and looked at him. She almost let out a sob. He was a mess. His face was battered, bruised and bloody. Not to mention what the rest of his body looked like.

"No…as long as I'm alive…this will never stop. I have to end it. Now while I can." She stood and took off running right at Sevarius. She burst through the fighting mass and dropped to all fours and leaped at Sevarius. Sevarius had seen her running at him and scrambled to get her back under his control, her lips pulled back in a snarl. She leapt at him and the force knocked them back and over the high ledge. She heard Brooklyn let out one desperate cry, and Sevarius' terror ridden shriek, and then heard a crunch.

She looked up and saw that she had pushed both of them off the building and onto a iron spiked fence. Turning her head she saw that Sevarius had landed so that he was impaled through the head and chest.

Dead.

Jacqueline felt a sense of calm. She looked down at her own body. She was alright and in one piece.

All but for the single thick spear like spike through her belly.

She couldn't feel anything at first but when she saw herself beginning to drench in blood the pain was immediately searing through her bones.

She knew that this was the end. The end of her life and the end of her existence. The more terrible thought was…that she'll never see Brooklyn again. She will never be with him ever again. Everything that is him would be gone before her eyes: his smile, his eyes, his arms giving her those warm and reassuring embraces, his handsome face and his long  
billowing hair, everything. They'll disappear out of her sight forever. And her egg. Her child…if the egg survived when Brooklyn had caught it, she'll never see it hatched.

She closed her eyes and rested.

xxx

"Jacqueline!! NO!!!"

Brooklyn, with all his strength jumped from the building and felt his belly drop when he saw were she and Sevarius was. Not even glancing at the dead man he walked up to Jacqueline. Her head was thrown back over one side of the iron fence. At first he thought she was already dead, but as he got closer he saw that she was still breathing, though  
faintly. He walked up to her and though the blood that was pooling on the dirty alley ground. He looked in horror at all the blood seeping out of her belly and her face going pale. She was beginning to falter—and fast. He cupped her head.

"Jacqueline…Jacqueline, please…"

Brooklyn whispered as he held Jacqueline's head lightly, trying to wake her up. She finally did. Quite slow though, but still she was awake.

"Brooklyn…" Jacqueline breathed her lover's name.

"Jacqueline, hang in there. You're gonna be OK. You're gonna be alright. I'm right here," Brooklyn encouraged, although deep down inside he knew, she wasn't going to pull through.

He heard the others come up behind him, he heard the shocked mumbles and the 'oh, God' from Eliza. He turned his head to them. "We have to get her off this."

They knew he was right, though the move would be painful and more than likely kill her. With much adjusting and such they pulled her off of the spike. Jacqueline let out a shriek of agony as they moved her. Brooklyn took her into his arms and settled down on the ground, his back resting against the brick wall, holding her close while Eliza tied her red jacket around Jacqueline's belly to help stop the bleeding.

"Brooklyn…" Jacqueline said but Brooklyn hushed her.

"Shh…It's not your fault. You're gonna be alright."

"Brooklyn this is the best…though Sevarius is dead there will be others  
to try to use me…to hurt you."

"Don't say that!" Brooklyn exclaimed desperately, laying his hand on her cheek which was slowly going cold. "Don't you ever say that! You'll be alright! We're together now, and we'll always be together. We'll be going home together and raise our egg."

Jacqueline shook her head slightly, "the egg…"

"The egg is fine," Brooklyn replied. "YOU, will be fine."

"Brooklyn. This wound is too much. I know…remember I was veterinarian."

Brooklyn's heart ached. Brooklyn couldn't hold back his tears any longer. They fell freely like rain out of his eyes as he hugged Jacqueline closer to him, not wanting to let her go.

"Why does it have to end this way…?"

He felt Jacqueline's lips on his beak-like mouth. He opened his eyes and saw Jacqueline's hand gripping tightly on his wing.

He turned to Jacqueline and saw her smiling weakly at him. Her neon blue eyes were filled with calmness, "Love you, Brooklyn…"

Her grip on Brooklyn's wing slowly weakened. It slid off his wing and  
fell onto her side. Her eyes closed. Brooklyn's heart sank and his eyes went blank. He could feel his heart breaking as the life of the mutate human he had come to love finally slipped out of his grasp and disappeared out of his life. The other gargoyles looked on in sorrow and downcast. Goliath laid his hand on Elisa's shoulder who looked like she was also going to cry. Bronx whined sadly.

With trembling hands, Brooklyn held Jacqueline tighter, trying to suppress the aching feeling in his heart. He tried to be strong like Jacqueline had known him to be. But try as he might, he couldn't do it. He couldn't suppress the pain. He couldn't take it all in. It was too much for him to bear.

It has come to the point where he couldn't take it anymore.

Through the dark still streets of Brooklyn, New York a scream nothing like anyone had ever heard rattled the souls of anyone that heard it.

X

Brooklyn was outside the tower sitting on the edge of the tower musing  
and grieving over Jacqueline.

Elisa saw the other gargoyles gathering at their places, not wanting to bother Brooklyn's musing. She sighed and went up to the face of the clock and out into the open.

"Brooklyn, are you alright now?" Elisa asked, although she knew it was a stupid question.

"How can I be?" Brooklyn replied quietly.

"She's gone, Brooklyn. None of your grief could ever bring her back. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Yes," Brooklyn whispered. "I feel…like as if I am responsible for her monstrosity and her death. If it wasn't for us, she wouldn't have to go through all this. She would've just led her life as a veterinarian and remained alive, just like she was supposed to be. If it weren't for me…" Brooklyn put his hands over his head in remorse. Elisa laid her hand on his shoulder to stop him short.

"Don't blame yourself, Brooklyn. It wasn't just you. Sevarius and Xanatos did it to her. By their own meddling."

Brooklyn didn't reply. Elisa could see that he wasn't thoroughly convinced. She dug into her pocket and took out a small photo. She tapped Brooklyn on the shoulder and handed the picture to him.

"What is this?" Brooklyn asked, taking the picture.

"I found this at her apartment," Elisa replied. "back when she first became a missing person and I was on her case.."

Brooklyn saw that it was Jacqueline when she was a human, smiling at the camera. He had never seen her as human. She had pale skin and short black hair and pale baby blue eyes. She was dressed in a lab coat and had her arms around a large snow leopard that was laying on a table asleep.

As Brooklyn looked at the picture Eliza pushed something else into his arms. It was his and Jacqueline's egg. He took it and held it until he noticed a few hairline cracks.

Xxx

**Epilogue**

The egg took three days to hatch and when it did, it looked up at them with rather smart eyes that was a glowing blue. It let out a cougar like cry and smiled at all of them. It was a male that had a body structure like that of Brooklyn's; his beak and horns and wings. But  
the soft velvet-like skin and long soft fur on his tail, at the calves and elbows and the white coloring with darker gray spots were Jacqueline's. He watched them in wonder and a smile graced his lips and over the rather long and saber like fangs that just went below his jaw.

_XXX_

****

_I want to thank all that reviewed. And I also what to thank kittyluv for being my beta on this story._

_eyelovefantasyYin7DerraTopKat90shadewatcherPage-MistressKyuubi-TitanTy-Kwan-DoKyuubi-TitanCrazyDentist-LuVeRKudaraGabe Angel90_


End file.
